Rockman Zero Remix
by Draton
Summary: A what if story line, What if it was X that got sealed away, and Zero he became the evil over lord. Rated Teen for mild language and action sequences. reviews and responses are always welcome! desired even!


Chapter 1

Raykan turned and looked over the valley. So much death and destruction... He remembered a time, a time that didn't feel like it had been so long ago, when in fact it had been over a hundred years ago. It had seemed simpler back then, but then memories change with time, even for a reploid like him. He turned away from the site of battle and towards his companions. There was Drayconis, sharpening his word, and Sim looking as he always did, bitter. Lastly, the most... unique of the travelers, a met, a met named Bob.

Drayconis stood up, "hey Raykan, when are we gonna get to that resistance base. I wanna actually make our presence known and fight! I want the chance to get back at that pink armored bastard who did this to me." He said, in reference to the large scar, running from his chin over his left eye and up to his forehead.

Sim to spoke, "I find myself agreeing with Dray, I want the chance to be part of the fight to strike back at those who took our world away. Our loved ones... Our friends. We need to be more proactive. The new resistance leader sounds capable enough to finally be a threat to this, Neo-Arcadia. Unlike the previous ones."

Raykan sighed, "I know... But they don't exactly have the base's address in the phone book directory. I haven't the faintest idea where to look... Bob, you have any idea's?"

Bob popped up, stared at the group and let out a long high pitched whistle, Raykan sighed, "Dancing monkeys will NOT help in this situation Bob, try again." Bob let out a short irritated beep and plopped down hiding.

Dray sighed, "He's sorry Bob, we do respect you... "

Raykan laughed a bit, "Well rumor has it they're in the east, we might as well head that way." No one spoke, just packed up and headed off, Bob waddling faithfully behind them.

Lord Zero looked out the window of his throne room. The resistance had become more capable under its new leader. This must be put to a stop... He turns and looks at his 4 generals, Harpuia, Fefnir Leviathan and Phantom. All very capable... very destructive beings. "Harpuia, any news from the aerial forces?"

Harpuia nodded, "yes sir, it's been reported Ciel has taken a small band of her fighters in search of something... or rather someone."

"You mean..."

"Yes, I refer to X, it appears they have a good lead on his location." Harpuia said softly.

"Follow them! But too not attack unless they have found him... Then bring them back to me. And I shall deal with them personally." Then he dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and continued in his brooding.

Ciel ran through the sewers, Dam those Neo Arcadians. I didn't think they'd find us... But I'm so close to him... Surely I can make it in time, or all those deaths will have been for nothing. She had left with a group of 20, now it was just her.

. Her friend Milan had been the last to die, murdered by one of those giant golems... She ran harder, falling through a part of the floor where it had rotted badly. She stood up; the room was filled in a quiet almost eerie darkness. She looked up as a small red light came on from the center of the room. She slowly walked forward, almost gasping as she saw where the light was coming from. The center Ruby red gem on X's forehead. A computerized voice softly announced, "Reactivation Sequence Initiated."

A central column, with cables leading into X's body started to glow, slowly X started to wake up and open his eyes. "Where... Where am I?"

Ciel straightened a bit, "I'm not quite sure what you'd call this place... But I've come to get your aid. We're in trou-" She was interrupted as group of Arcadians dropped down. Instinctively X pulled out his Buster and started to fire away.

Bob started to frantically beep. Raykan turned, "Blaster signals coming from where? Wait, what type of buster did you just say? WHAT!" He whirled around, "We're going NOW people! Let's move!"

The group ran and waddled in the direction X and Ciel were...

X was handling these "Arcadians" just fine, but still, they had to leave before they we're over whelmed. Ciel ran up ahead of him in the corridor they were in. The wall beside her dissolved into nothingness and a massive Golem reached out and grabbed her. "X save me! Hellllp!" The Golem had orders to capture her alive, or she would have already been dead.

X managed to chase it into a large pit, with them at the bottom. He charged a shot and fired at the monstrosity head. Nothing happened. That was RARELY a good sign.

Raykan and the others stopped at the edge of this huge pit, looking down they saw, and had a hard time believing, X. They thought he had died years ago... But, more urgently was the golem holding Ciel. "X, Catch!" screamed Raykan, as he pulled out the spare beam saber he carried with him, and threw it down.

"X, Catch!"

X looked up and saw the falling saber, he back flipped, onto the side of the wall and pushed off, grabbing the saber in mid-air, igniting it's brilliant blue blade. Fly towards the golem, he slashed the chest armor leaving a deep gash. "GrrraarrgglllaH!" was all the Golem had to say. Dropping Ciel, it charged forward shooting eyebeams at X.

X jumped and rolled to side as the golem slammed into the wall behind him. Jumping up he was about to stab the golems back when its right hand back handed him and sent him flying into a wall. Slowly floating over, the golem picked him up and started to squeeze X. Who promptly stabbed his saber into the golems hand, causing it to release him. At about this time Dray had climbed down and picked up Ciel, then climbed back up taking her to safety. Freed from having to watch her, X ran and dashed under the golem stabbing up wards. The golem slowly spun around trying to find the now-quick moving X. Eye beams raked the walls making criss-cross patterns in the walls as he sought his target. But X was to quick for him, charging up an X buster he shot at the first gash he made in its armor, damaging its internal cooling unit. The more it moved and fired the more it over heated its core. Slowly it lost its Eye beams, yet continued to try and destroy X; slowly growing a brighter and brighter red.

Dray tossed a rope down for X, who grabbed it and quickly climbed up, just as the GOlem's core overloaded, destroying it, and caving in the pit. X looked up; "Do I know you?"

Dray smiled at him, "Its a long story. C'mon, the others are waiting." With that he turned and walked towards Raykan, Sim and Ciel. X just shrugged and followed.

Zero turned on his generals, his eyes blazing. "One simple task! That's all I had you do! One bloody thing! She was out numbered! Out gunned! And yet she escapes and lives!"

Fefnir cowered behind Harpuia, "Well... you uh... You see X helped her and..."

Zero turned on him, "A hundred year old reploid! With barely any weapons! Defeated your force! You call that an excuse! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT WORMS!" HE turned his back on the four as they fled the room. HE stared once again out the window. "X... Alive and fighting... This... Complicates things."

Chapter 2

Drayconis, Ciel and X reached Raykan and Sim as they finished the last of the Zero clones. Ciel stood awestruck as she watched the 2 tear through 2 squads. "Who... who are you?" She managed to stammer out.

Raykan turned as the last clone exploded. "My name, is Raykan... No..." HE stood up tall as he deactivated his visicore, and once dormant pride showed itself on his face. "I am Colonel Raykan, commander of the 89th squad of the Maverick Hunters. Also known as the Hell's Fear." Even though his armor was ancient worn and battered, and was worn thin. HE managed to look dignified and proud of whom he was.

Sim to stood tall; "I am Major Simotech, Sim for short. Second in command of the squad Hell's Fear, of the maverick hunters." HE saluted with his long Katana.

Drayconis sighed and looked at the 2. "I'm Drayconis, Dray for short. Ex-member of the long gone maverick hunters. The short guy there is Bob." Bob whistled a bit. "Yeah I think she knows you're a met. Pretty easy to tell man." He looked over at Sim and Raykan who looked back at him. "Oh all right, I'm Commander Drayconis, combat specialist of Hell's Fear. But none of that matters now..." A saddened look falls on the faces of the 3.

X pipes up, "Why does the term Maverick hunters sound familiar?"

Raykan looks at him, "Oh great... memory loss... Ain't that just dandy. It sounds familiar because you used to lead them, all those years ago."

Ciel interrupted, "Wait... you 3,"

"Four, don't forget Bob," said Dray.

Ciel looked at him, "Riiiight... Anyways... You three were... Maverick Hunters? I thought they all died... Well... Except for Zero and X."

Sim sighed. "They did, we were lucky to be out on extended patrol when the human governments betrayed us. When they... They came and slaughtered all those at our bases. Even the humans that were they're... Not even they were spared." A lone tear ran down his cheek.

Raykan came up behind Sim and rested a hand on his shoulder while Dray continued. "We had heard X survived, but we only gave the rumors credit as just that, rumors. Looks like we were wrong for once."

Ciel looked at Sim before turning back to Dray, "So... You seem to have reason to hate Neo Arcadia more then us... Why haven't you been fighting them?"

Dray laughed, "We study history, we watched how the first 5 resistances failed. But... As reploids we have the unique ability to wait... We we're actually on our way to find you. You're the first resistance group that has had decent organization, and you stand a chance of succeeding."

At this Sim stood up, wiping his eye with one arm and returning to his calm self. "That and we've waited a hundred years, its time to fight."

Ciel smiled a bit. "Good, I know the others will be glad to have you. You have more experience then all of us combined. Now. To focus on another matter..." She turned towards X. "The offer to join us is open to you as well."

X paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will... It seems... To be the right thing to do. That and these 3..." He motioned at Drayconis, Sim and Raykan. "Might be able to help me regain some of my memory, and I feel I should trust them. So yes, I will join you." HE fiddled slightly with the deactivated saber at his waist, then looked at Dray. "Oh... this is yours." He made to reach and give it back.

Dray stopped him, "It's yours, blue was never my color. Besides I have my own blade..." He reached down and activated his own blade, which burned a brilliant green. "See?"

X laughed a bit, "Well thank you." He turned to Ciel. "We should go before they send more people."

Ciel straightened, "Right, transports this way." She turned and walked down a small bath in the tree's towards a hover transport, Sim, X and Raykan followed behind her.

Bob beeped ecstatically. Dray turned, "Yes it's exciting, and no nobody cares whether or not you wanna join, you follow me wherever I go anyways." More beeps and a long whistle. "Watch it short stuff! My plan worked fine; he caught the saber didn't he? And NO it would not have been better with dancing monkeys, no stop your blabbering and lets go." Dray turned and followed the others, Bob waddling happily behind him.

Zero however, was not so happy. He stood in his chamber staring out the window, looking upon the capitol of his domain. Tall skyscrapers reached out touching the clouds and streets were packed with people. They looked like ants to him, as he stood in the top floor of the tallest building in the exact center of the city. Truly, there lives meant nothing more to him then those of ants. He was out to protect humanity as a whole, so sacrificing a few was a small cost to him. Humanity had to remain safe, and he felt he alone was the only one who could keep them so. Why, wasn't that the reason he had been brought back from death? To protect humanity from a greater threat, that of the reploids. Even though he himself was a reploid, he had been remade into something more... something... god like. It was through his power that the humans enjoyed this peace, it was through him that the cities had been rebuilt and been made prosperous, it was through him alone! Now some pathetic band of resistance felt that this peace was less important then their own cause. What ungrateful bastards!

"What worms... They dare believe they can over throw their god? After all I've done for them? I shall show them what happens when you anger a god... But... Maybe I can show him the real truth, out of all those alive he would under stand surely. X... You will understand, we fought together, did so much for humans, you surely will understand..." Zero spoke to himself. Turning as he did back towards his towering throne, sitting in it and resting his head upon his hand. Staring out into the sky.

Chapter 3

Drayconis looked bored as he walked around the hunter base. X had been sent out to liberate a recycling plant, and hopefully rescue some reploid while he was there. Raykan and Sim were off scouting an enemy convoy line and if possible take it out. Dray sighed, he and Bob had been left back at base. The convoy was a 2-man mission, 3 might attract security. Dray wandered aimlessly, looking at the plain lifeless walls before stumbling into Ciel's lab. "Oh, sorry for intruding Ciel, I was just wandering..."

Ciel smiled at him, "It's ok. I could use a break from work right now. Say, Dray. You seem... different then the rest. Why is that?"

Dray looked hesitantly at her, "Well... truth be told I wasn't always a pleasant person. For 10 years I was a horrible killer, The Bastard Drayconis they called me. The Butcher too was another name. I really don't remember those days."

Ciel looked at him curiously, "Oh? Why is that?" She sat back and rested her hands on her desk.

Dray leaned against the wall before continuing, "an accident happened at the maverick base I was staying in, I ended up losing an arm and taking heavy damage to other areas of my body. Unfortunately, I was forced to turn the hunters for help. While there they managed to fix the heavy damage to my mind caused by a far older accident, one that turned me maverick in the first place. The cost for this healing was a split personality and memory loss."

"Really, that's fascinating." She said in all sincerity.

"Yeah well, I'll save the rest of the story, how I lost my split personality, and how I met Bob for another time. Say... dinner in my quarters? I installed a small kitchen there. I don't have to eat... But to help avoid detection I modified my body to be able to use food as an energy source, so people couldn't pick me up on scanners. I also installed taste buds so I can enjoy the food I eat."

She raised one eyebrow, "Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Well... How you choose to view it is up to you."

She smiled, "It is a date, and I accept. Now unfortunately I have a briefing to attend to, see you later." She kissed him lightly on the cheek as she ran out.

Dray stood there, Bob doing a cat call. "Holy... Well... Oh shut up Bob." He turned and pushed Bob's helmet down over his head, drowning out the sound. "I can't believe she said yes... It has been a good day." He exited the room humming softly to himself. Bob walking rather awkwardly behind him.

Meanwhile, X stood up looking at Azure Falcon. "You bastard! Trying to kill these innocent reploids! I'll shut you and this plant down for good!" The soft humming of the plant's machines could be heard in the background.

Falcon just laughed and flew up above X's head. "Ka ha ha ha! You? A worthless old relic defeat me? Not likely!" HE flew up to the roof of the factory and dived down towards X, smacking the blue reploid into a wall. "Ka ha ha ha !!!"

X grunted as he hit the wall, then started to charge up his buster, dashing under another one of Falcon's swoops he turned and fired the charged shot nailing the reploid bird in the back, screeching Falcon veered around before he hit the wall, "Ka, It'll take more then that blue boy!" He brouth his hings together and fired of streams of electric bolts off towards X.

X back flipped and ran up the wall 2 steps before pushing off, somersaulting in mid air and drawing is bright blue saber. "You talk far to much." Flying in mid-air he stabbed Falcon right in the chest piercing the giant bird's core.

"Ka! I... I cannot... SKRAAA!" Falcon tried to fly up but exploded just before reaching the roof.

X looked at the fallen body and noticed a small elemental chip near the core area. "Hmm, lightning chip, this'll be useful." HE reached and plucked it out before jumping down off the platform and looked towards the captured reploid. "Hey, your free now. Head up back to base I'll meet you there in a second. The reploid nodded and ran off. X sighed and walked over to a wall and leaned up against it. _Why am I doing this? Well, it is for a good cause, it seems to be the right thing to do. But every time someone mentions that Lord Zero, I have flashback... A red reploid with long golden hair... A... a friend. But then the memory vanishes. Dreams to, that red reploid is there... But... That tall one bald a name... Sigma. Why do I wake up fearful of him? If only I could remember... But those 3, Raykan, Sim and Dray. They seem to know me, and I feel like I should know them. But at least I get to know them again. _He stood up straight and whispered, "Oh well. Nothing to do now but keep on living, maybe I'll find my answers in time. Until then..." He looked up at the sky then 'ported back to base.

Chapter 4

X sighed as he walked around the base's outer walls. He was bored and he knew it. He had wanted to talk to Ciel when he got back but she had been in some briefing. When he managed to catch her on her way out she stammered and claimed she had another appointment to keep. So here he was. Bored as hell sitting on the roof staring into the desert. He sat up a bit. He thought he could make out a dust cloud in the distance. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars and sure enough, there was a steadily growing larger dust cloud. He jumped down grabbing his saber from his bet and ran to investigate.

Raykan and Sim were moving towards the base as fast as they could. They had managed to steal some Neo Arcadian military plans and were being pursued by 4 dropships, each carrying a squad of Zero clones. If the data hadn't been time sensitive in nature they would've stopped to fight. Sim looked ahead and spotted X dashing to meet them. "Raykan," he turned to his long time friend. "X is coming, you and him take these bozo's out while I get back to base. As Sim spoke he could see X getting closer and fast.

Raykan slowed down and spun around and activated his Visicore. The long green blade on the polearm like weapon glowed fiercely in the desert. Just as he began to dash forward he saw X run past him and take a flying leap of an unusually large rock. Activating his own blue saber X stabbed it into the cockpit of the first Dropship, causing it to crash into the ground. Taking a leap off the falling ship he nailed the second. Turning briefly to see Raykan following suit. Taking down a third dropship. The fourth one managed to land. As the occupants tried to get out, the met a quick and fierce end to X and Raykan's blades.

"Well, that got me out of my slump," said a now slightly more chipper X.

Raykan laughed, "Welcome help you can be assured. I thank you."

X laughed as the started to walk towards the base, "Well, Ciel was busy doing... I dunno what."

Raykan smiled at that, "I was wondering, you normally follow her like a puppy in love." Seeing X blush he knew he hit the mark. "So you like her eh?"

X nodded, "Yeah... I mean she was the first thing I've seen in over a hundred years or so I'm told. She's smart. Beautiful..."

Raykan laughed, "You told her?"

X blushed again. "Well... she's always busy..."

Raykan, "You may wanna tell her before someone else goes for her, but then. There aren't many options with your quality, so you should be safe. "

X laughed at this, "Yeah your right, but I still am going to wait for the right moment."

Unfortunately for X, someone had already made his move. And it was paying off for him rather well.

Drayconis laughed again as he cleaned up his and Ciel's plates. "Looks like me and my friends should've joined you guys earlier."

Ciel stood up to help; "Mmm, but you sound like you guys have had it pretty interesting. I mean fighting your own demented self in a weird twist of meta-physics. And Bob, I mean, you had Bob travelling with you." Bob currently was steaming outside the locked door to Dray's room.

Dray turned around; "This is true. You know... You look really sexy in those jeans."

Ciel blushed, "Well you did say come casual."

Dray smiled, "That I did. Damn me and my weakness for blonde women with a pony tail."

Ciel smiled and moved closer to him, "And damn my weakness for tall guys with green hair." They moved steadily closer until their lips almost touched, sensing that he was allowed to Dray started to close the remaining distance.

It was about then Bob managed to hack the lock on the door just as X and Raykan were walking by. X turned and saw Ciel, HIS Ciel (well, that's how he thought of her in his mind.) Kissing Drayconis. "Oh MY GOD! You're! And She is! And OH MY GOD!" X ran screaming down the hall towards his room.

Raykan sighed and looked at the bewildered couple, "Well damn... I was wrong." Bob just beeped in a laughing tone.

Zero stood atop his command center, letting the wind flow through his long blonde hair, when Harpuia walked up behind him. "The resistance has the false data sir. Just as you expected."

Zero hopped of his perch and faced Harpuia, "Good. Get ready for the feint attack. Have... Fefnir lead it. Take 10 squads with him. I want you to send a sub-commander of your choosing to attack their main base. Ready the attacks to happen at the same time, in a week from now, I want to give them time to grow a little soft. Cease all main offensive actions for now. Have Leviathan strengthen Outer Heaven's defenses. In case they decide t be proactive for once." Harpuia went off silently, knowing better then to question the word of Lord Zero.

Zero turned towards the wind, "X... Soon I shall come for you. Unless you come to me first. Maybe if I've captured one of your new friends... heh... I must tell Harpuia to try to grab a prisoner. But... that can wait. For now... I shall enjoy this moment, even God's are allowed a break." He laughed at this. Laughing into the wind.

Chapter 5

X was beating his head against the wall in his room when Sim walked in. "Hey X... Raykan asked me to check up on you... May I ask what your head –or the wall- did to deserve a beating?"

X stopped and looked up at Sim, his eyes slightly moist. "I... I... have... Oh god... how do I put it..? I think I feel something towards Ciel beyond friendship."

Sim sat down on the couch across from X, "Mhmm, and does she know this?" Supriseingly, of the three ex-hunters, Sim was the most sensitive to these kinds of matters.

X looked like he was about to burst into tears, again. "Well, no. I was gonna tell her today, but she wasn't around when I got back to base. Then after I got back with Raykan, we were walking by Dray's room when Bob stopped us. The doors opened and she was standing there kissing Dray! AUUUGH!" He held a pillow to his face and started screaming into it.

Sim sat back and thought, _Well... Seems he has issues. If I remember Commander X once told me he was very emotional in these types of sensitive matters before he fought Sigma for the first, oh, 4 times. It's possible X has reverted back to that level of control. Odd to, he seems so calm most of the time._ He straightened up and looked at X, "Well what are you gonna do about it. Moping isn't gonna help any."

X looked towards him, "Your right. Maybe I'll go somewhere, clear my head and form a new plan of attack. Sort things out with myself ya know?"

Sim laughed, "Yeah I know. Here I'll walk with you to the transport room."

X laughed and followed him, "Yeah thanks by the way. You three guys have been a big help. Besides, they probably weren't kissing, maybe I just had a bad angle to look at, yeah that's it."

Sim smiled, "Yeah, Dray ain't that lucky with women, that's gotta be it." _Of course why she was in his quarters with the doors locked..._

They walked the rest of the way discussing random things from the past week. X told Sim of Azure Falcon. And that for a bird that big you think he'd be stronger. Sim talked about the convoy him and Raykan had taken down. As they reached the transport room Sim turned to X, "Now don't stay out to long and leave a comm open." X just nodded then stepped on the pad and keyed in his destination.

Sim turned around and decided to get Dray's side of the story.

Dray and Ciel were still trying to recover from shock as Raykan just stood there and laughed. "What the hell was that about?" stammered a now composed Drayconis.

"Oh X there has a thing for Ciel and was just about to tell her. And when he saw you 2. HE just freaked." Raykan told them.

"Oh well, that's sweet. I feel bad for X." Said Ciel.

Dray looked at her, "Do you feel anything for him?"

Ciel shook her head, "No, friends yes. Glad a reploid such as him has joined us. Even without his memory he still has skill in battle."

Raykan nodded at that, "Yes, his personality has regressed a bit, but his full skill comes out in battle. Its interesting."

Dray leaned back, "Well, that is good for us. But what if he starts to remember things that might be potentially bad."

Ciel looked at him, "Like what?"

"Like how close he and Zero used to be. Best of friends, like brothers if I remember correctly."

Ciel furrowed her brow, "Well... We have told him of all Lord Zero has down. So I doubt anything will cloud his judgement."

Dray sighs, "Like oh a love of you and me in the way?"

"Well, ok but I think he's better then to let that get in the way."

"As do I." Said Sim as he walked into the room. "He's off somewhere to cool down a bit. Sort things through." He looked at Dray and Ciel; "You guys weren't really kissing were you? I mean... I know you Dray and well you're not the best with women. Hell, Bob and I have a running bet going that Raykan finds a girl before you do. No offense Ray."

Ray smiled, "Non taken."

Dray and Ciel looked at each other, then at Sim and blushed. "Well... We kinda... were..." They said in unison.

Sim's face went pale, "But... But... My money... I had a huge bet going on Raykan!" Bob beeped happily and stuck a small appendage towards Sim. "No! You're not getting your money! He cheated I say! Cheated!" Sim ran out of the room being pursued by an angrily beeping Bob.

Raykan, Dray and Ciel looked at each other. "Riiiiiight." They all said at once.

Dray turned towards Raykan, "Could you uh, leave." He jerked his head towards the door.

Raykan looked hurt, "Oh come now, surely the moment is ruined." Dray and Ciel turned and looked at each other. Then turned towards Raykan and shook their heads. "Oh, well damn. Later then guys." Raykan whistled "It's a Small World." As he left.

As the door closed Drayconis looked at Ciel, "Shall we continue?"

Ciel smiled at him, "We shall." The wrapped her arms around him and continued the kiss.

Zero stood in his throne room, pacing. Harpuia walked up; "All the preparations are underway. Sir... Why are you pacing?"

"Bored. I think I might go out to some secluded area. Even God's deserve a vacation."

Harpuia just nodded as Zero activated his own personal transporter and disappeared.

X walked through the forest. It was quiet and peaceful out. He took a deep breath and stopped by a small river to think of a plan.

Unbeknownst to X, a lone figure with a spiked helmet was watching him from the tree line. Slowly the figure drew his sword...

Chapter 6

Cerveau poked his head out of his lag to see (and hear) a screaming Sim followed by a suprisingly fast moving Bob. "...The hell?" He muttered as the pair ran down the corridor.

X sighed as he splashed his feet in the water, oblivious to the figure behind him, until of course the figure burst out of the tree line and slammed X into the river. X got up and looked at the tall blue figure. "Who are you?" HE asked as he morphed his arm into his X-Buster.

The figure looked at him, a small point of recognition passing his face before shaking his head and charging towards X, swinging his crimson saber. X in turn fired off a couple shots before leaping out of the way. He re-morphed his arm back into an arm and drew his saber, while morphing his left arm into his cannon. "If it's a fight you want I'm ready!" He yelled at the other reploid, who just stood, raised his saber above his head and charged once more.

This time though, X was ready for it, side stepping while firing off shot from his left arm, and slashing as the reploid passed by with the saber in his right hand. The reploid stood still for a moment, grasping a deep gash in his right arm, just between his armor where X had managed to land a blow. Putting the red saber away he grabbed a hand-held buster from his waist turned and started firing off shots at X.

X flipped over the shots and landed in front of the other reploid and started to slash at it with his Blue saber. The other reploid just dodged, seemingly effortlessly. X though had just been using the saber as a distraction while he charged his buster. He raised his left arm and fired off the now charged blast straight into the reploids chest.

The reploid looked at him, staggered backwards and fell down in the river. X stood over him and pointed his buster at the reploids head, "Now, tell me who you are! And why you attacked me!"

"I... am Voren. It is good to see you again... X." Voren said, smiling.

X stepped back a bit, "You... you know me?"

"Hmm. memory loss. Very well then, My name is Voren, I was a lieutenant in the 89th maverick hunters squad, Hells Fear."

"Wait.. thats.. thats the squad Raykan lead."

"Yes, he was my direct commanding officer. At the time you lead the Maverick Hunters. But now all are gone. I thought you had died. That I was all that was left."

"But... Raykan, Sim and Dray are still alive. They said they were on some long range patrol or mission or something like that."

Voren's eye's went wide at that. "Dray... Sim and Raykan are all still alive? We got seperated... I thought they were on their way back to base. But... They are alive?"

X spoke again, "Yes, them and that met Bob. They helped me out, saved my life after Ciel revived me. We've been at the resistance base ever since then about 2 weeks ago."

Voren stood up and laughed, "Bob's still alive to? This is great! You must take me to see them!"

X pointed his buster at hi, "Not until I know why you attacked me!"

"Oh... I'm a bit of a wanted man by Neo Arcadia. I thought you might have been an assasin or just a lackey. When I saw it was you... I had to make sure you weren't a clone or something made by that Lord Zero... Bastard turned on us all... I had to make sure it was the real you. Your fighting style tells me it is."

X furrowed his brow for a moment, "Well... I guess I can accept that." He pulled out a small comm device. "Base, 2 to 'port back." With a shimmer of light both Voren and X disappeared.

About 20 minutes later Voren and X were standing in Cerveau's lab. "Well, that repairs all the recent damage. But there's lots of long term damage that has been there for years."

Voren smiled at the scientist, "Yeah, when wandering around a wanted criminal you don't get many people eager to help you out. Now X, you said after I was checked out by the good docter here you'd take me to my friends, now make with the taking."

X sighed, "Fine, thanks Cerveau for checking him."

"No problem."

"C'mon Voren Dray might still be in his room."

Dray was in fact still in his room. He smiled at Ciel as they broke apart for the second time. "I hope you don't think this all happened to sudden or anything. But I was just really attracted to you."

Ciel smiled at him as she got off the couch, "I was about to say the same thing. No, I don't think it's been to sudden. Near perfect timing in fact."

Dray laughed at that. "Well, I'm not gonna argue, I do enjoy kissing beutiful women, even if they are over a hundred years younger then me."

It was Ciel's turn to laugh, "Well, I always had a thing for older men."

They both laughed at that. As they stopped they heard a knock at the door. "Hey, it's uh. X, Dray you there."

Ciel put a finger up to Dray's mouth before he could speak. "Yeah he's in here. Whatya want X?"

X cringed mentally and physically outside the door. "Someone here to see him."

Dray sighed, "C'mon in, doors not locked. Damn little met broke the lock."

The door swooshed open and Dray's eyes went wide as he saw Voren, his best friend from way back in the day's of Hell's Fear, before everything went to crap, standing next to X. "Hey Dray, who's the chick?" Voren managed to say before Drayconis rushed over and hugged him.

Dray stepped back a bit, "Voren! It's you man! I thought... I thought you were dead!"

Voren smiled, "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Though, I must say I thought you were dead to." He turned to Ciel, "And you are?"

Ciel looked at him, "Ciel. Leader of this base."

Voren looked back at her, "Oh good. I don't have to go searching for you then. I'd like to join the resistance."

Ciel looked at Dray, "You know him I assume? Wait... Voren... You were telling me about him earlier. Something like that he was your best friend." Dray merely nodded. Ciel turned back to Voren and smiled, "From what Dray said of you your deffinantly welcome in!"

Voren and Dray high fived. "Good to have ya back buddy!" said a joyful Dray. "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Right about then Sim (still being chased by Bob) ran by screaming, pausing slightly, "Oh hey Voren." He started running again then did a double take. "Wait Voren?! Your alive! Dude!" He walked forward to shake Voren's hand when Bob jumped and tackled him. "GET THIS PYSCHO MET OFF ME!"

Raykan ran up (he had been following the pair trying to get them to calm down) "C'mon Bob, We'll get your money later- Wait, Voren? Your alive?" Raykan leaned his hand on top of Bob's head, he was currently pinning a screaming Sim to the floor.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET THIS DAMN METTAUR OFF OF ME!!!"

Everybody (except of course Sim) started laughing. "Damn... It's good to be back." Said a now happy Voren. "It's good to be back."

Chapter 7

-A week later-

Harpuia walked into a large shadowy room, "Phantom, I know your here. I assume you have picked someone to lead the attack on the resistance."

A voice came from the darkness, "I have, take Hanunashin. He should prove successful in the endeavor."

Harpuia sighed, "The damned monkey? Fine. But you owe me Phantom."

"If you say so..."

Harpuia turned and left the room, muttering. "Damn ninja's think they're so cool being dark and mysterious."

"Ok, we know the Arcadians are setting up a large attack force here," Ciel motioned at a spot on the large map. "Our information tells us it is being headed by one of the four generals, we suspect Fefnir."

At that Dray's head popped up, "The pink guy?"

Ciel sighed, "Yes the pink guy. Now, assignments, X I'd like you Raykan and Sim to lead the ambush on Fefnir's troops. Voren, Dray you 2 are in charge of base security."

Dray spoke up again, "But what if I have a score to settle with pinky there and really wanna trash him?"

Ciel laughed, "The generals have been known to retreat if it looks like they're losing. SO if, or rather, when we succeed he'll probably just run away. You'll get another chance I'm sure. Now then, those of you attacking, you leave... well now I guess! Let's move people!" Everybody in the briefing room stood and started walking out. Ciel pulls Dray back as the last of the others leave. "Of course the reason I want you here is I trust you watching over me more then anyone else..."

Dray smiled, "Well, I can accept that." He kissed her lightly then left the room. Ciel sighed and gazed at him as he left the room.

Hanunashin looked at his troops, "It is almost time." He could see the tell tale signs of a mass transporting, that of the attack force out to ambush Fefnir's group. The fire monkey smiled to himself. He would surely prove himself now.

"Damn I HATE guard duty." Voren said to Dray as they walked around the base. "But, It IS nice to have a home to guard."

Dray looked at him and nodded, "It is. People to care about, a place to live in. It's been a long time." He turned and smiled at his friend, "Sucked though not having you there man. Thinking you were dead."

Voren nodded to, "Aye, same here. Wait... DO you hear something?"

Dray cocked his head to the side, "Now that you mention it, a scurrying sound... Odd. Especially considering the base is almost empty, what with all the fighters pretty much gone. I mean what, it's pretty much you an me here." As he spoke a look of concern passed over his face. Which grew when a soft muffled explosion could be heard. "That didn't sound good..." He whirled when he heard a scream and gun fire coming from the direction of the command center, where Ciel was. "That sounded worse! Lets move!" The 2 reploids dashed towards the command center.

Raykan and Sim took 20 men and came in from behind Fefnir's men. "Charge!" Yelled out Raykan as both he and Sim ran down the hillside, weapons drawn.

X heard them yell and saw them charging into the Zero clones, slashing them to pieces with their bladed weapons, the close range fighters making short work of the troops. The 20 or so men held back and opened fire on the large group of Arcadians with their buster's. X motioned at his troops with the bulk of Fefnir's forces turned the other way, now was the time to strike. Charging up his X buster he let loose a massive blast nailing a Golem in the back oh the head, killing it instantly, before he drew his own saber and joined in the melee fray. His own troops had the heavy artillery and opened fire on the squad of Golem's.

Ciel puled out a rapid fire buster and was making decent work of the Arcadian troops, but they were slowly overwhelming her, until a black and green blur appeared slashing them. The black blur was joined by a blue one. Together the destroyed the remaining Arcadians. When they were down Dray turned to Ciel, "C'mon lets get! Wait.. wasn't Bob with you?" Hearing his name the black mat popped up from behind a table. "Riight.. let's go, I'm sure they have a commander around here somewhere."

"Right here actually!" Hanunashin stepped out of the shadows holding a long flaming staff.

Dray looked at him, "Right then, flaming monkey. I've fought far worse. Vor, take Ciel and Bob in the room and seal it. I'll deal with banana brains here." Voren grabbed Ciel and took her into the room.

"Insolence! I'll show you why I was picked to lead this assault!" the over grown monkey charged forward, Dray just drew his saber and smiled.

X jumped dashed and blew up a route straight to the center of the Arcadian attack force, right where Fefnir was. "Your going down Fefnir!" HE yelled out as he charged his x-buster.

"Maybe! But I won't get trashed by the likes of you!" Fefnir started spewing fire out of his over sized cannon. Fire that X easily dodged letting the fire hit the Arcadian forces instead.

"Right, cause your doing such a great job at hitting me now!" X laughed, letting loose his own charged blast which nailed Fefnir in the chest.

"Auugh!" Th red armored reploid screamed out as he charged at X. X in turn just smiled and slashed with his saber as Fefnir ran by.

"That didn't work out for you so well either did it tough guy?" X dashed by him leaving another gash on Fefnir's armor. A golem saw X and charged towards him, X just jumped out of the way and let the golem smash straight into a very, VERY pissed off Fefnir.

"ARRRRGH!" screamed Fefnir as he was knocked back into the one remaining dropship. "Next time you blue freak! Next time!" He yelled out at X as he took off.

X just smirked and turned to help Raykan and Sim with the remaining Arcadians.

From inside the locked command center Ciel and Voren could hear screams from Hanunashin, mainly stuff like "OH GOD IT DOESNT GO THERE!" and "Please No Nooo! Paaaiiiin! AuuugH!" and the dull thuds as he was thrown about the hallway.

Drayconis could be heard shouting at the fallen monkey, "You attack MY base! Try to kill MY girlfriend! Then have the GALL to mock my mother?! You die monkey boy!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Hanunashin's scream was cut off by an explosion. The door opened and Dray stood there looking at Ciel and Voren.

"Hey, do we have any janitors to clean this mess up? Monkey boy started throwing flaming crap at me and it reeks something awful." Ciel burst into laughter and ran forward and hugged Drayconis. "Right, hugging's good to, but I was serious about the crap thing. Wait, Bob has a cleaning mode, he can do it. He was pretty useless this fight." Bob beeped a string of curse words at Dray and went to the task of cleaning. No one would ever know that he had hacked the enemies comm system and redirected half of the enemies attack force into an active volcano. Nobody would believe him if he told them anyways.

"You have failed me Fefnir." Zero turned on the kneeling general.

"I'm sorry, sir. But if I had led the main attack then surely-"

"Silence! I expected failure from you, you sniveling excuse for a general. It's a good thing I have contingencies. No go! You may still prove useful in the future." Fefnir merely nodded dumbly and ran out the room, leaving the Overlord too his broodings.

Chapter 8

"Leviathan, are your defenses ready?"

"Yes Lord Zero."

"Good. You know my new price of failure..."

"Yes sir... I shall not fail." With that the blue reploid turned and left the darkened throne room.

Dray sighed and spun in his chair. "So we're finally going to attack?"

"Yes Dray, we believe the Arcadian troops are weaker then ever thanks to the failed attacks of last week. Now is the perfect time to strike at the heart, here in their main base at Outer Heaven." Ciel said as she pointed at the tactical display. "Now, The Outer defenses are controlled by Leviathan. Both sides call her Ice Heart, while she has failed Zero several times in the past, she has always come back stronger then ever. Voren, Raykan and Sim, you three are to occupy her and her forces. Drayconis, X I want you 2 to infiltrate the base and detonate the main reactor core."

At this point Dray raised his hand, "Will any of the other Generals be there? Or even the big cheese himself?'

"No, the other 3 generals seem to be helping with the defenses of Inner Heaven."

Dray chuckled, "Geez who came up with these names? Some 17-year old kid with nothing better to do in his life?"

"...Riiight... focus Dray." Ciel clutched her forehead as she spoke. "Anyways... After we take Outer Heaven. We'll attack Inner Heaven itself. Of course we'll attack with the full force of our army. Not just you 5."

It was Raykan's turn to sigh, albiet his was a sigh of relief. "Good, No offense or anything but fighting in a large group always helps in these situations."

Dray sat up, "Right, this is your advanced warning, when we reach Inner Heaven. Fefnir, that shiny pink bastard is mine." The scar over his left eye was the silent reminder to everyone of Dray's hatred of the Fiery general.

"Right then. Lets go people! Heaven waits for no man woman or reploid!" Ciel declared, "Of course I'll stay here and co-ordinate things."

"Good." Said Dray, "You don't need to be in harms way... I'm still leaving Bob here with you though."

Bob beeped at Dray, "No Bob, you dont get a say, we can play scrabble or something." Ciel said as she patted the met on the head.

"Lets go people." Was all Sim said as he walked out the door to the 'porter room. The rest just followed him.

A group of Zero clones was patrolling the outer wall when they heard a noise, walking forward they met a bladed demise as Voren jumped over their head and Raykan just slashed through them. "C'mon, lets go find the boss." Sim said as he de-cloaked and headed forward.

"I'm afraid you won't have to wait long boys." Came an icy voice from behind them. As the trio turned around they saw Leviathan with a 5 platoons of troops behind her.

Voren looked at her, "Right, I take doll face on you two mutilate the grunts." Raykan just shrugged before running past Leviathan, Sim at his side as they started to hack into the troops. Voren smiled at the female reploid as she readied her staff, "Looks like its you and me cupcake."

Leviathans face burned red at the comment form this, this insolent blue trash. "Suffer!" She yelled as she summoned massive Ice spikes and hurled them at him.

Voren dodged them effortlessly, "C'mon honey buns your gonna have to do better then that." He laughed as her eyes got redder and she threw giant spikes blindly in his general direction. He merely dodged them and fired off charged shots from his buster, pissing her off even more. "Hey sweet cheeks is that the best you got?" He called out playfully.

"AUUGH!" she yelled and tried to smash him with her staff. Voren just switched form his buster to his bright crimson blade and blocked all her attacks.

"Dray..."

"Yes X?"

"Do you think it's eerily quiet in here?"

Dray looked around, "Now that you mention it, yeah. There should still be some-"

He was cut off as a massive deer-like reploid burst out of a wall and started creating a massive blizzard vortex.

X turned to Dray, "I'll take this guy you hit the reactor core." Dray merely nodded and ran down the hall. X turned to the overgrown reploid and smiled. "Let's dance big boy!" He pulled out his buster and started firing.

Dray ran for a while, hacking through minions. "Oh sure, NOW they come out. Oh... that looks like a reactor..." he said to himself as he walked into a the large room housing the reactor core. He smiled as his body started to glow a bright atomic green. He just sat and took all the hits thrown at him for they couldnt get past teh blazing green aura surrounding him. As he reached full power all the swirling energy around him focused onto his chest jewel and the ones on his hands. "Lights ! Camera! DESTRUCTION!" He laughed as he let loose a massive green energy blast straight into the heart of the reactor.

An automated warning came on, "Reactor critical capacity reached! Over capacity, over load occuring, warning, reactor explosion in 30 seconds." Dray pressed a button on his comm, "Ok, you can port me out any second now." He smiled as he shimmered away.

X had just trashed the large reploid when the claxxon sounded, grabbing an ice elemental chip and installing beside the fire and lighting ones he had in his buster he commed the base, "Ok, port me out." He shimmered away in a haze of blue light as the countdown reached 10...

Leviathans eyes went wide as she heard the warning. "Damn you! Damn you all!" She ran and activated her own transporter and beamed away as Voren, Raykan and Sim all activated the transport functions on their comms. Her grunts were left to fry as the countdown reached one.

A massive mushroom cloud reached out and touched the sky as the reactor exploded. Everything in a 2 kilometer radius was vaporized instantly.

The 5 conquering reploids raised glasses in teh brief victory ceremony being held before they left inner heaven. Dray grabbed Ciel and lifted her up and kissed her. Everyone (but X, he looked away) Oooo'd and aweee'd at the happy couple.

Zero stood in his room, his back to Leviathan, "You failed me Leviathan. You know the price of failure..."

"Please sir, I'm sorry... All I need is one more chance..."

"You have used up all your chances. My mercy has run short for you..."

Harpuia arrived at the door to warn Lord Zero that the resistance was expected to attack Inner Heaven, here, at any moment, when he stopped and looked at a softly sobbing Leviathan on her knees, as Lord Zero activated his Emerald green blade...

Chapter 9

Dray looked at Ciel and the others, "Well... I guess we should get going, overthrowing evil over lords waits for no man."

X looked on and nodded with the rest, thinking to himself, _Apparently neither does stealing someone else's love, you green hair bastard._

"Achooo!"

Ciel looked at Dray, "What was that for?"

"Someone called me a bastard. Happens all the time." Dray smiled at her as he walked out of the room.

As the rest exited Ciel turned to Bob, "So... wanna play hangman this time?"

Zero slashed at Leviathan again, leaving a deep gash in her armor. "Is there a reason you resist your fate? You know you stand no chance against me. Or are you desperate for life you'd fight for 5 more seconds?"

Leviathan merely tried to crawl towards the door where she could see what looked like Harpuia. "P... please Harp..." Zero jumped and kicked her head into the ground.

"You realize of course this could've been swift and painless. But you had to resist. Now you shall suffer for your failures!" He slashed at her back, fluid starting to leak from the wounds covering her body. Zero stepped back, a slightly cruel glint in his eyes. "See Harpuia the price of failing a God? Can you see?!" He laughed one of those dark, chilling laughter's.

Harpuia tried to close his eyes, or turn his head away. But he found it like one watching a train wreck, unable to pull his eyes away from the blue whimpering heap on the ground. That heap had once been his only true friend, he had thought of her as a younger sister.

Zero just laughed again and walked over and kicked Leviathan in the gut as she struggled to stand, causing her to cough up more fluid. Zero brushed some of the fluid off his white shoulder pads and looked down at her body. "And now you shall know why you never fail a God!" He raised his saber and started to bring it down upon her, for a final blow.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harpuia cried out and dashed forward, blocking Zero's saber with his two red ones. "You are no God! Would a God do this!"

Zero blinked, and stepped back. "Hmm... maybe you right..."

Harpuia sighed and relaxed a bit.

"On the other hand YOU DARE to question ME a GOD?! You shall share her fate!" Zero cried out as he dashed forward slamming Harpuia against the wall. "You shall pay far worse then she, for daring to question my judgement..." He jumped back across the room and readied his saber. Harpuia stood up and drew both of his. They paused for a moment, before dashing forward towards each other, swing their blades.

"You know guys, this seems really easy." Dray shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Raykan shouted back as he back flipped off one golems back, stabbing another one in the back of it's head.

"Well, I mean, Fefnir and Phantom's armies seem as always, decently lead and coordinated, but Harpuia's and Leviathans seem... I dunno... Unlead?"

"Now that you mention it... Yeah they do." Said Sim as tossed a grenade into a group of Zero clones, killing them all.

"Wonder why." Mused Dray as he blew apart a column of clones. As the bodies burned and flew he caught sight of a large pink reploid... "FEFNIR! YOUR MINE BITCH!" Dray screamed, running past all sorts of regular minions, straight towards the suddenly fearful general.

Fefnir looked at the glowing green screaming reploid running towards him, leaving a path of destruction in his wake and decided it would be safer inside. He looked and saw Phantom retreating inside to. Running down the corridors he sighed in relief when he looked behind and could no longer see that black and green reploid. He slowed down to a walk when a sound sent a chill down his spine.

"Hell asshole. Miss me?" said Dray, his eyes glowing green, his armor splattered with the blood of those that didn't get out of his way. He jumped off one of the crossbeams right in front of Fefnir.

"Wh... Whats your problem?" screamed Fefnir as he backed away. Fear present in his eyes.

Drayconis gave a feral smile. "It was about... 10 years ago. I was trying to save a small reploid girl, Alouette was her name. Of course I didn't have my armor at the time. All I had was a green saber. You and your forces came and demanded her life. She was a kid you spineless bastard. I tried to hold you assholes off while waiting for my friends. But you.. you little cock bite, you shot me from behind. And while I was watching, murdered her. Crusher her body then burned her alive. Unfortunately my friends are not known for timing. They arrived about five minutes later, you were in the process of beating my face in with that over sized excuse for a cannon of yours. Thats what gave me this scar. So I would never forget what you did that day. And now... Feffy... Its time to pay for your crimes..."

Fear turned to horror in Fefnir's eyes as he recalled that day, recalled that reploid who screamed a horrible vengeance as Fefnir ran off. He backed away, trying to escape his fate as Glowing green energy gauntlets formed around this.. this demon from the past's hands. "But.. But I.. I..." He stammered.

Dray's eyes glowed brighter as he drew closer. "This..." he grinned, revealing green energy fangs, "Is gonna hurt like a bitch." He laughed as he dashed forward.

Sim, Voren, Raykan and X turned as they ran down the corridors when they heard a loud scream. "Did that sound like Fefnir to anyone?" said X.

Raykan and Sim just looked at each other, "Looks like Dray found him... May God have no mercy on him." They said together.

Voren and X just looked at the two and shrugged, "Well lets ge-" X stopped as a shuriken buried itself by his feet.

"Not so fast ancient one. You still have me to contend with!" Phantom said, dropping down from the roof.

X smiled, "Hey guys... you go ahead, I'll take care of ninja boy here." The other three merely nodded, running back down the corridor towards the throne room. The sounds of the battle raging outside, the resistance forces were winning.

Phantom smiled, "You shall not pass."

"We'll see," said X as he charged his buster.

"Hah! Its potato isnt it!" Ciel cried out triumphantly. Bob whistled in defeat. "All right my turn, its got 3 words, 27 letters..."

Harpuia got slammed against the wall, yet again. Coughing up blood he looked up at Zero, "You... you were always evil. I don't know why I didn't try to stop you before."

Zero just smirked, "You would've done nothing, just as you are doing nothing now!" He raised his saber for a killing blow when Raykan, Sim and Voren ran in. "Oh look, more playmates!" He kicked Harpuia in the head and turned towards the newcomers. "Hey you look familiar.. oh well. You've come to die I suppose?"

Raykan looked at Leviathan and Harpuia's unconscious forms and looked back at Zero. "Well, safe to say I didn't expect to see this." He shakes his head and glares at Zero. "It's three against one. Come quietly and we may go easy on you."

Zero laughed and charged forward. Not dignifying Raykan with a response.

Dray ran down the corridor, his eyes had once again returned to normal. IN his right hand he carried an armored red spine, with Fefnir's head spiked through the top of it. Hearing the sounds of battle he turns into the throne room and sees Raykan's still form against the wall, Sim in a corner clutching a broken leg, and Voren, bleeding from a dozen wounds fighting off Zero, who didn't have a scratch on him. Dray hefted his make-shift pike and threw it, hitting Zero in the gut.

"What the? Oh.. Fefnir's head. Meh nothing lost their." He looked at Dray, "More have come to die?" He back handed Voren into a wall as he spoke. "you know, I've fought Leviathan, harpuia, your three friends here. And not a scratch. Do you believe you stand a chance?"

Dray made a mental note, _Oh, he did that Leviathan and Harpuia, good thing I brought spare beacons then._ Then he looked at Zero, "Hell no. I ain't that stupid. But it's always been my philosophy to fight again another die, after running away." He tossed a small, emergency transport beacon at each of his fallen comrades. AS they shimmered away (Harpuia and Leviathan to) He looked at Zero again. "But that doesnt mean I wont save my friends."

Zero's face went red and he dashed forward slashing at Dray as he to shimmered away. "COWARD!" He yelled out.

Ciel and Bob ran to the transport room as Dray and the others ported in. "Get all of these guys to med bay now! And start beaming back our troops ASAP. Yes even Harpuia and Leviathan, stop standing there GO!" Dray yelled out at those gathered around. AS teh base reploids went to work Dray walked up to Ciel, "Well... Everything was going great until the fight with Zero started. He took out Vor, Sim and Raykan single handedly. Also it appears Harpy and his little blue friend there rebelled against him. I didn't quite get the full story there."

Ciel just nodded dumbly, "But.. where's X?"

Dray's face went pale. "Awe shit."

X was walking towards the throne room after he had of course defeated Phantom. Looking in he saw an almost empty room, and Zero standing there looking at the door. "Z... Zero?" All of a sudden conflicting memories and thoughts poured into his head. His thoughts told him this was the enemy he was supposed to fight, to destroy. But his memories told him different, He saw him and Zero hanging out, fighting side-by-side, and one memory, where Zero told X he'd always be there for him.

Zero noticed the pause, and the conflicting emotion on X's face. "X... Is that you? I thought you were dead! It's so good to see you!" He walked forward, his arms stretched out ready to give X a hug.

"Zero? Your the.. Enemy aren't you... They say your evil... That your trying to kill us all."

A look of shock passed over Zero's face, "I never! I've done everything I can to help save and protect humanity! Just like we used to do! Don't you remember?"

More memories passed through X's mind, more of him and Zero saving everyone. Fighting renegade reploids. _Wait... Does this mean... I've been fighting on the wrong side? It was always us versus those that would disrupt balance... Isn't that what the resistance is trying to do? It was me and Zero... We were always on the side of good. He obviously still has all his memories.. I... I feel I should trust him._ "What... What have i been doing?"

Zero smiled and embraced his old friend. "It's ok, you didn't know any better. But now, were back, it'll just be like old times, you and me, protecting humanity once again."

X looked up and smiled, "Yeah.. yeah. Old times... But... Obviously Ciel, a human was mislead by those renegades. Those mavericks."

Zero smiled, _Ah, someone he cares for._ "Yes, obviously."

X's face darkened, "No doubt that Drayconis' fault. That bastard was taking her away from me! But... if he's gone, she'll come back to me! (of course his memories are rather twisted, he doesn't realize he never had her to begin with.)

Zero smiled, "yes, yes. Together... We shall bring back peace."

X smiled back, "yes... together." Zero patted X on the back as they looked out the window over Neo Arcadia.

Chapter 10 Interlude –A flashback-

Captain Simotech sighed as he leaned against the wall. He was teaching the next group of new recruits and it was... Difficult at best. Thank fully this year's class seemed brighter then most. He looked around the classroom, his eyes stopping on one young reploid wearing bright white clothing, his armor would probably end up the same color scheme. Right now the class was in the middle of a 'Current Mavericks on the loose' test. They had to try and remember the 10 top most wanted mavericks currently on the loose, and what priority number they had for avoidance and capture. Sim sighed and looked at the clock, 10 minutes left. He looked up as the white clothed student neatly folded his test and put it off to the side. _Hmm... That's Paladin for you. Done early again._ Sim thought to himself. "All right class, 10 minutes left and counting..."

The maverick that would have come in the 2-5 range was currently standing on top of a large hill, looking at the small town below. He watched as children ran and played happily with their parents. Dogs barking and chasing after balls. It made him sick, all that happiness. _But I can fix that!_ He thought to himself, his lips curling up into a feral grin as he thought of the actions he was about to take. He laughed silently to himself as he descended the hill.

There was a mixture of glee and disappointment as Sim handed their marks back, (It takes about 5 minutes for them to be auto marked) Paladin was pretty happy, scoring a perfect 20. His friend Zan had not faired quite as well, Zan had gotten the 10 right, but not the order. "All right class," Sim started up. "You've all received your marks, those of you who didn't score quite as high as the others, study harder. This is the most promising class I've seen in a while. Keep up the good work. Ok, remember the training room is open. But the only levels you can currently access is trainee. It isn't that hard and I know some of you are eager for a better challenge. That's why tomorrow I'm going in with you and we'll practice how a real squad works and trains. ON some of the more fun difficulties." He got a few cheers at that. He smiled, he really did love teaching. "All right, class dismissed."

As the class got up and started filing out the door Zan walked over and nudged Paladin, "Hey think you can help me study a bit. Then maybe hit the training room for awhile?"

Paladin mulled it over for a couple of second then looked at his friend. "Yeah, sounds good to me." He almost didn't notice Commander X and nearly walked straight into him. "oh.. s... sorry sir!"

X smiled at him. "It's ok, just pay more attention to where your going. Is Captain Simotech still in the class room?" Paladin just nodded dumbly. "Thanks for your help kid." Paladin nodded, then he and Zan took off. X just smiled and shook his head before walking into the room."

Sim looked up as X walked in, "Oh, hello Commander. What brings you here today?"

X looked at him, "No need for formalities Sim, you've served here for a long time."

Sim smiled, "That I have. All good to."

X continued on, "Anyways. We've received a help call from a small village up in the mountains north of here. They seem to be under attack from a maverick. But the transmission died before they could give a description."

Sim furrowed his brow at the news. "Have you sent any hunters yet?"

"No, I was hoping you'd go. With your background in stealth you might ascertain the identity of this guy. There've been several attacks on similar villages in the mountains. We think we know who it is but we aren't sure."

"Great. Yeah I can go. I'll tell Sarine our is postponed."

"I'll do it for you. Time is of the essence. Oh, we have a small unit there. They've been told to meet up with you and help in any way possible."

Sim nodded and ran off towards the transport room.

The maverick smiled. The blood that soaked his black armor glistened in the sunlight. Half the village was dead already. He laughed as he broke the back of a dog while the small boy who owned it watched in horror before he to died. The mavericks ears picked up the sound of a mother trying to get a small child, baby perhaps, to stop crying lest it attract attention. _To late._ He thought to himself, smiling wide, revealing glistening fang-like teeth. He smashes through the door and looked down at the mother who was holding on to her baby. The mother screamed out as the maverick grabbed the child from her. "this thing won't stop crying!" he laughed at the mother. "You need to teach it discipline!" With that he threw the child into the wall. The body made a wet thud as it hit the brick.

"You! You bastard!" The mother yelled and the green haired reploid. Charging at him with a broken chair leg.

The reploid merely shrugged and thrust his hand through her chest grabbing a hold of her spine and ripping it out. "Tsch, what a weak species." He said to himself as he turned and threw the spine out the window, catching a teenage girl through the head with it.

Sim beamed in with his armor and sword. He felt sick as he looked upon the carnage that surrounded him. Walking forward cloaked, he looked around for the maverick responsible. He almost sighed in relief as he saw the hunter squad walk through the other end village. They started to make their way through streets, slowly and cautiously.

Didn't help them however as the black clad maverick jumped off the roof of a nearby village and landed in the midst of them. The maverick ignited a bright purple beam saber and started to slaughter the squad before they knew what hit them. The squad leader was last to go. He backed up, trying to get a good shot at the maverick. But the maverick just laughed and shot the commander through the chest with his lancer style buster. Sim gasped as he got a good look of the maverick, good enough to identify him. The maverick turned his back on the cloaked Sim and looked at the carnage he had caused. He smiled to himself before beaming out. Sim followed suit and returned to base.

X met Sim in the transport room, Zero beside him. "Well?" said blue armored reploid. "Did you identify him?"

"Yes."

"And."

"It was... the Bastard, Drayconis."

Zero cursed under his breath and X clutched his forehead. "This is gonna be a miserable week..."

Chapter 11

I walk forward I can make out 3 figures, I can't see them too clearly. One, one looks like a demon from hell itself with its eyes glowing red. The other, behind the demon one, looks like it carries the ferocity of a dragon. He has 2 different colored eyes, green and red. His feet and wings also remind me of a dragon. I try to get closer to the third. He seems smaller then the others. Maybe it's cause he has no wings... But his eyes glow green, as I get closer I can see blood stained armor. As I make out it's face, he smiles at me, a wicked, evil smile. And I see... Me.

Drayconis woke with a start. "Ugh, that dream again. What the hell is with that?" He looked beside him at the sleeping figure of Ciel, he smiled as he watched her sleep. With all the new recruits rooms were becoming scarce so he and Ciel opted to bunk together. Or at least that's what they used as an excuse. He debated trying to go back to sleep, but he didn't want too live through that dream again so soon. Slipping carefully out of bed so as not to disturb the sleeping Ciel. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a dark green T-shirt he went out the door.

The halls were quiet as Dray walked down them. It was the night watch after all. He greeted a pair of reploids on patrol as they passed by. They merely nodded and kept going. They were probably part of the new recruitment batch, under command of that new guy, Elpizo. Or as Dray and other like-minded reploids called him, Elfpiss. Ciel seemed oblivious to the fact that Elpizo was slowly taking over. He was popular with many of the new troops, troops that were slowly outnumbering the old ones. Dray shook his head. Maybe he was just paranoid. But how else does one survive a hundred years?

Dray's train of thought as he stopped out side Cerveau's lab. The two guardians, Harpuia and Leviathan were in there. He was about to enter when Cerveau popped his head out. "Oh good Dray. I was debating if I should go wake you. Harpuia is finally awake and he wishes to speak with you. Well I assume he means you. Something about a black reploid that saved them. I'm just guess-"

Dray pushed passed him, "Yeah he means me." Walking to the back of Cerveau's lab he goes through one of the two back doors and steps through.

Harpuia was sitting up slightly in bed. His green hair pushed out of his eyes. He looked up as Dray walked in.

"Doc Cerveau said you wished to speak with me?"

Harpuia nodded, "Yes... I wished to express my gratitude for saving my sister and I. Who I'm told will make it. But, I wish to ask you... After all the terrible things we'd done for Lord Zero... Why? Why did you save us?"

"Because Zero was stupid enough to tell me that you had rebelled against him."

"But surely, we deserved death after all we did."

An odd looked passed over Dray's eyes as he thought about how to answer. "All right, I'll tell you. Because I was once a maverick." Harpuia's eyebrow raised at that. But he let Dray continue. "I was called The Bastard Drayconis. I slaughtered people indiscriminately, reploids, humans, man woman or child. None were safe from my ways and me. But during an accident at the maverick base, I was severely injured, lost an arm if I remember correctly. Then I picked a fight with a reploid who I should've been wary to fight with on a good day and got my ass kicked. Doing so triggered an old, really old, sub-transport routine that sent me straight to the hunter base. They should have killed me, lord knows I deserved it. But one kind medic helped me. When they put me out and were doing an examination of my mind and body, they found something wrong with my mind. I hadn't been infected by some virus like most mavericks, but it was the reploid equivalent of brain damage. They were able to cure it, at the cost of my memory of pretty much all I had done as a maverick. Of course that brought up other problems but they don't relate to your question. The point is, I was given a second chance, even after all I had done. So I figured I should repay fate, by doing the same. Satisfied?"

Harpuia mused about this for a moment, "Yes. I am. Thank you for saving me again."

Dray smiled, "No problem. I do hope we can become friends. Love the hair by the way."

Harpuia smiled at that. "Ditto for me."

Both of the green-haired reploids started to laugh.

Ciel woke slowly, and noticed the spot next to her empty. She was about to get up when Dray walked in the room. "Oh Dray, I was just about to go looking for you."

Dray chuckled and ruffled her hair as he slipped back under the covers. "Awe, worried about me are we?"

She blushed slightly, "Maybe."

"Heh, I just woke up and went for a walk. Harpuia woke up. Had a chat with him. He's actually a nice guy."

"Hmmm, why'd you wake up?"

A serious look passed on Dray's face. "It was.. that dream again."

Ciel wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Oh... I'm sorry..."

Dray smiled and returned the hug, "It's ok. Thank-you for being sorry." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hmm, do we go back to sleep, or..."

Ciel smiled, "I opt for 'or'"

The two giggled and disappeared under the covers.

X and Zero sat looking at the new production models. On the right there was the current Zero clones. They had been stripped of all long range weaponry and now carried modified beam sabers mounted on the right arm. Standing beside the red clones were the new models, X clones. They had now taken over the long range duties of the grunt army. X sighed as the 2 show models walked in front of him and Zero. "They look so... I dunno, I guess they look kind of like us."

Zero smiled at his friend, "Well, we don't want them to look to much like us. Sadly we can't raise their combat level by much either. It seems you and I are oddities amongst reploids. Our powers can never be matched."

X laughed, "Yeah, I guess your right. That's why we are suited to do what we are doing. Protecting humanity in the most direct way possible."

Zero nodded, "Indeed. To bad your old 'friends' couldn't see it like that."

X cringed a bit as he thought of Ciel, "I'm sure we can make some see it our way."

Zero knew X was talking about Ciel, "Yes I'm sure, all we need to do is remove some... obstacles."

"Aye"

The two leaders stood there silent, "You know X, we need some more generals, While you easily make up for the loss of the 4 guardians we can't be everywhere and lead everyone at once."

"our right. Hmmm, something to dwell on."

"Indeed."

The two sat mulling ideas over for new generals as the 2 showcase models left the room, the doors closing behind them softly.

Chapter 12

X and Zero were sitting in the throne room chatting when a knock was heard on the door. X sighed, "Yes enter."

2 clones (an X and Zero clone) came in behind them a tall reploid with a swirling gold cloak. Zero looked at the newcomer, "Who are you and why do you disturb us?"

"I heard you're look for a general. I think I can help."

"Oh, and why is that? What makes you qualified?"

"Because Sirs, I once served under you both so many years ago. And have been waiting for the chance to do so again." _That and I have vengeance to wreak on one of your enemies._ He though to himself.

"Hmm..." Zero closed his eyes and went over the old hunter's database until he found this reploid. "oh... you shall make a good edition, especially if you've survived all this time. You will join our other 2 generals. Here, these clones will take you to Harpuia's old section. You may have that."

"As you desire m'lords." The reploid bowed and followed the clones out the room."

X turned to Zero as the reploid left. "Are you sure?"

Zero smiled, "You mean is he trustworthy? As I've found out no one is 100 trustworthy, but I looked into his eyes. He has some sort of revenge to take out on our enemies. He hides his hatred well but one cannot hide it from a God."

"Hmm, I trust your judgment on this."

"So you should X. I believe we are ready to come out of hiding as it were and resume our activity."

"We only have 3 generals... you had 4."

"Ah but you are worth 4 generals in yourself X. Oh, how are you liking your new mode?"

"The Hyperion armor? I love it."

"Yes, now we have a matching set of armor in at least one way."

They both laughed and stared out the large window, looking upon the ants of humanity...

Dray sighed and kicked back his chair spinning it around. "Whhheeeeeeee"

Ciel sighed and clutched her forehead. "Dray, get a grip."

"Bah! Who are you my mother?"

"No but I can withhold you know what from you."

Dray stopped spinning and sat rigid in his chair, "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Harpuia and Leviathan both sighed at Dray's antics. The 2 had been surprised at the ease in which the resistance had welcomed them. Harpuia was a little pissed at Voren who was giving (in his opinion) far to much attention to his baby sister. In leviathans opinion more attention from Voren was needed. As she made eye contact with the blue reploid Harpuia sighed "Ciel, why again was this meeting called?"

"I was getting to that. Just waiting for... ah there they are."

Raykan and Sim ran into the room. "Hah! I win!" exclaimed Raykan.

"YOU TRIPPED ME YOU ASSHOLE"

"Psh, get over it."

"ARGH"

"C'mon Sim, sit down." Ciel motioned to his chair.

"Fine.. fine.."

"Now then, this meeting has been called because as you all know the arcadian forces have been rather dormant lately. And not quite as active as they used to be."

"Oh something bad is gonna be announced." Dray mumbled.

"Yeah, it's bad Dray. The Arcadian forces are active once again. And this new drone design has been seen." A model of the X clone appeared on the view board. "We've seen evidence of 5 main armies, 2 under the direct control of X and Zero." More mutters. Mostly bad things about X's family line spread around the table. "Anyways, this means we are faced with 3 new generals, we have yet to deter-" Ciel was cut off as a warning claxon sounded. A picture of the base appeared on the view board. "We have 3 intruders. They are requesting to see the resistance leaders."

Dray, Voren, Raykan, Sim, and everyone else at the table looked at each other. "Let's go." Said Dray as he stood up and walked out pausing briefly, "Ciel, Bob you two stay here."

The rest of the reploids went and took the elevator up to the highest level and stepped out. 3 reploids could be made out turning towards them. Sim squinted at one and gasped. "What the..."

The 3 Arcadian generals stepped into view. The one with the flowing Silver cloak stood tall, revealing his polished gold and Silver armor. "I am Paladin. General of the Arcadian army."

"Paladin.. Your alive..." Sim stumbled out.

"Yes, and I've come for vengeance on my enemy 'teacher.'" He glared at Sim with a look of hatred and twisted delight. "But it is not you I'm after." He pointed a finger at Drayconis, "It's him!"

Dray sighed, "Good lord do I need a 'We hate Dray' club or something?"

Paladin shot an icy stare at him, "You killed my best friend you bastard. But the time to avenge Zan is not here yet. First of meet my friends here." He motioned behind him where his companions stepped out of the shadows.

"I am Zera. As Paladin said, the time for your demise is not yet at hand. Though rest assured it is coming." She swirled her pink cloak around her black armor. She was as tall as Paladin and had a cold glare in her blue eyes. "After all, my father, Lord Zero wishes it. But not yet."

"Well, I thought there was a freakish resemblance there." Harpuia muttered.

The third reploid stepped forward, he was a good head and a half taller then Paladin, coming in over 7 feet tall. Paladin gestured at him, "This is Ultros. He doesn't talk much, but his power is second only to X and Zero's.

Raykan shrugged, "The bigger they are the harder they fall."

"Your thoughts, do they comfort you at night? Knowing false hopes is all you have?" Zera laughed at Raykan. A cold chilling laugh. "It does not matter. Paladin, we must leave now."

"Your right of course." He locked his eyes with Dray's, "You and I will meet again!" He said before he disappeared in a golden teleport beam.

"Well... crap on a stick." Mused Dray aloud as Ciel came up.

"I watched it all on the security camera... Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Ciel said. Bob beeped worriedly beside her.

Harpuia spoke out tentatively, "That Ultros and Zera, I've seen their plans before. They were going to be a 5th and 6th general if ever the need arose. They each could take on the four previous guardians and win single handedly... This is not good."

Sim spoke up as well, "Paladin is no push over either, top of his class, Excellent hunter. Thought the died though when the humans attacked the hunter base... He always did resent me because I learned to forgive Dray and realize he'd changed."

Dray shrugged, "Can't change the past only the future. Lets get prepared guys. Talking like scared cows doesn't do anything for us." They all nodded in agreement and headed back in the base.

X shook his head, "Why did you order them to reveal themselves?"

"Harpuia knows of my daughter and your 'son.' He knows what the old designs were capable of, they are even more powerful since then. Besides, I like gloating. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Hmm, I guess... Still. Ciel is what truly matters here. We need to find some way to get her here..."

"All n due time my friend, all in due time."

X furrowed his brow gnawed on his finger in thought.

Zero just turned and looked out the window, how he loved the view...

Chapter 13

Paladin laughed as he cut another resistance member in half. "These fools stretched their forces far to thin. They can't hold many of their newly taken bases with and efficiency. Do you not agree Zera?"

The blonde mistress of blades smiled at him as she drew both her blades and hacked at a small group of enemy reploids, rendering them to scrap. She laughed as she stood on the pile of bodies, her long blonde hair twisting in the breeze. "Your right there Paladin. It was very foolish of them. But oh well. Means far more fun for us. Even Ultros is having fun."

The massive reploid grunted in amusement as he tore through a resistance fighter tank platoon. Through the exploding fuel and munitions a wicked smile could be seen on his face. A face that looked almost uncomfortably like X's.

Minutes later the three generals stood outside the gates of the smoking resistance base. Paladin laughed, his arm around Zera who wiped the blood from here hair before joining in her lover's laughter. Ultros merely stood behind them grinning. Paladin's comm beeped and a holo image of Lord Zero appeared. "You are on schedule I take it General?"

Paladin grinned, "Even better m'lord. We're 2 bases ahead of schedule."

Zero grinned, "Good, good. It is always wise to be ahead of schedule."

"Indeed. The rest of the bases appear to be evacuating. Their pulling back to their main base. It will be a hard shell to crack."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Are you saying you can't take them?"

Paladin shook his head, "Oh no, I mean instead of taking an hour to destroy it may take 2." He laughed at that as did Zera, Ultros maintained his grin.

Zero looked slightly amused, "Very well then, I shall leave you to your work." With a blip the image disappeared. Looking around at the brutal devastation around him Paladin smiled. _It's what these bastard mavericks deserve._

He looked at Zera, "Come m'love. We shall intercept one of their supply convoys as it evacuates the base here." He says as he brings up a map of the surrounding area near the next base they were scheduled to attack.

Zera laughed and kissed Paladin on the cheek, then looked at Ultros, "Come then Ultros! We shall secure our father's empire!" Ultros grunted in acknowledgement and followed the golden haired pair as they strode towards the beam out point.

Dray swore as he looked at the tac display. "Damn them to hell!" He grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall shattering it.

Sim grabbed his arm. "Calm down, save your overly violent tendencies for them."

Dray grunted acknowledgement and sat down. Raykan sighed and shook his head, "Damn those Generals, they took out Gamma base single handedly. There goes our heavy artillery brigade."

Harpuia was leaning against the wall opposite to the viewing screen. "I did warn you about stretching your forces to thin."

Voren just about stabbed the green reploid. "YES WE GOT IT. No thanks to your repeating your self for the millionth time!"

Leviathan grabbed his arm, "Settle down dearest one. My brother means no harm. He is just as frustrated as the rest of us." Voren sat down in a huff and stared at Harpuia who stared right back. One could almost see the two icy glares meet and form and ice wall between the two.

Ciel sighed, "Too bad we can't have you guys stare them to death. Right, we need ideas and fast people."

Raykan raised his hand. Seeing Ciel nod her head indicating he could speak he stood up at the far end of the table. "Maybe we should get out of this room. Walking around the base might help us to look at things from a different perspective."

Murmurs of agreement were heard around the large room. Ciel sighed, "All right, I wanna see you al here in two hours time."

The group all got up and started to walk out of the room. Ciel managed to grab Dray's arm before he left. "What's wrong?"

"Besides this flying crap pile we've gotten our selves into? Not alot."

Ciel sighed, "I know you better then that. You woke up last night screaming something about a Draton. What was that about?"

Dray closed his eyes in memory. The dream had been a particularly violent memory about his past. After a brutal slaughter he had managed to mouth off to the most powerful maverick general of the time, Gravik. All in all it was a bad idea. Gravik had reached out his hand and destroyed Drayconis' sword. "This is silly, but you know how people sometimes name swords?" Ciel nodded that she did. "Well, back 'in the day' I carried around a massive sword I had named Draton, I pissed off General Gravik, something about me not wanting to take his new virus experiment. In a rage he destroyed my sword and forced the treatment on me any-" Dray stopped dead. "That treatment... Quick I need to do a diagnostic to the labs!" HE yelled out almost heroically pointing his arm ahead of him. Ciel just shrugged and followed behind him.

Cerveau shook his head, "I'll be damned, he is right there is a small version of the maverick virus deep in his core. Mutated heavily though."

Dray shook off some of the sensors on his body. "Aye, if I remember right Gravik mutated it so we could release it and infect people at will. Take over high commanding Hunters and so on. It was designed to be almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. I was I the first round of testing. With this.. its possible we could infect the generals, or even X or Zero themselves."

Cerveau merely shook his head, "Brilliant..."

Ciel sighed and rested her elbow on a worktable. "I dunno, stooping to use the maverick virus? What if something goes wrong and then there's the ethics of the situation..."

Dray suddenly took a hard look on his face, "Those bastards are not worth wasting ethics on. Besides... The virus is a different version of the standard maverick virus. It should bring the infected under my control and it won't spread, only the original ones infected and spread it, namely me. As I killed the other carriers to piss that damn General Gravik off... We bring them under my control, then I bring them here for reprogramming. Or, to kill them. But we'll deal with that when we get there."

Ciel sighed, knowing she could not stop him. "Fine, who are you going to target first?"

Dray smiled, "Why your wannabe lover of course. X."

Ciel looked dismayed. "X? Who are you taking with you then? He's more powerful then you are, and there are rumors of him having a new armor and..."

Dray raised a finger to her lips silencing her. "Answer to your questions, I am going alone. If the infection doesn't work, I'll run like hell. And, he'll have a new armor, but I'll have a new sword..."

Ciel looked at him, "What?"

"You guys have something I can use as a makeshift forgery?"

Cerveau nodded, "You can use the workshop in the back, it should suit your needs."

Dray smiled, "Good. I'm rebuilding Draton. Better then ever and enhanced to fit my current power level." He smiled, then looked at Ciel, "You mustn't tell anyone of this until after I leave."

Ciel nodded dumbly.

Dray smiled, "Good, now then Cerveau show me to this work room..."

-An hour later-

Dray walked out of the work room holding the monster blade, coming in at close to 8 feet long it was taller then its master and almost was as tall as Ultros. "Now." Said Dray, "I'm ready to go."

Chapter 14

"HE DID WHAT! HE'S GOING WHERE?!?" Raykan screamed out at Ciel.

"Well, he said he was going for X..."

"OH MY GOD HE IS INSANE! X WILL SLAUGHTER HIM!"

"Well... he said something about a virus."

Raykan calmed a bit, "A virus? Made by say general Gravik?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes that's who he mentioned. Why?"

Raykan sighed, "We may have a chance then... but... He still could've stood to br-" An alarm sounded and interrupted Raykan.

"Sir! The three generals are attacking!"

"Shit."

Drayconis jumped over a golem and turned, slashing his massive sword. He and the golem's head hit the ground at the same time. He turned, and pressed a small indentation on the handle of the huge 8 foot blade, charging it with a glowing green and blue energy. He lifted the blade and slammed it into the ground, causing a massive shock wave which tore through another golem and a croup of clones. "Pfft. You losers aren't worth my time."

"Ah but perhaps I am." Said a voice from above Dray.

"Show yourself coward."

"If you insist." X floated down from above, his golden wings stretched out and silver armor glistening in the sunlight. "And so our battle arrives." His eyes turned hard and he shot an icy glare at Dray. "You stole my love from me! You corrupted her! You who were once a maverick, still are! You shall pay for your crime Drayconis, and I shall be the reaper!" With that, X suddenly dashed towards the ground, creating an energy aura around his fist. Dray managed to dodge the punch, but it left a large crater about 5 feet in diameter. X stood up and looked at Dray, smiling. "The sinner shall fear the reaper!" He laughed out and charger up his Hyperion buster, firing a massive blast at Drayconis.

"I fear no one asshole." Dray swore mentally as he dodged another blast. Waiting for his opportunity to get in close and infect the once great Hunter.

"Activate the drones Zera. It was brilliant of your father to suggest we plant stealth drones when we first came here."

Zera smiled and pressed a button on her wrist. The sand around the resistance base started to shake as 5 large golem drones pulled themselves from the ground. They were less armored but had far more weapons then standard models. "You know, I've always wondered how they unfold from those tiny boxes."

"I try not to think about it dear. Now come we have a busy schedule, I have to wreak vengeance on an old enemy, a resistance to crumble and a woman to kidnap!"

Zera laughed at that and drew her twin red sabers. "Let us start then shall we?"

Dray jumped out of the way from another massive blast. Both he and his sword were glowing with a bright purple energy of the virus. _If only I could get close enough to him..._ He fired off a shot from his lancer buster, something near impossible to dodge, yet X managed to do it. "Damnit stay still you little prick!"

X scowled and he jumped and fired off a trio of shots, "I could say the same thing. In fact I will! Stay still you little prick!"

"Little? I'm a foot taller then you!"

"I'm bigger where it counts!" X retorted, making a lewd gesture then hurriedly dodging Dray's massive sword as it cut past him. Dray's eyes were glazed over in a purplish red.

"Oh, oh for that you die slowly asshole." Dray snarled before jumping and kicking X in the gut, unfortunately he was to distracted to infect X with the kick. _Uh oh... I seem to be losing control... Might be a side affect from using the virus like this. Hope it doesn't affect and of my mental control for.. Awe shit..._

The 5 golems slammed through the resistance base's wall and started decimating the light infantry. The three generals, not being the type to sit in the back and let the troops do all the work ran for the entrances to the base and blew their way in, killing everybody on the first level. Paladin smiled grimly.

Inside the command bunker Raykan, Harpuia, Leviathan, Voren and Sim ran out in the direction of the invaders. Ciel was left behind with Bob as her only protection. Ciel looked out the door and whispered silently, "God save us..." Bob beeped woefully beside her and locked the door.

Paladin laughed as he stabbed his silver energy blade through a resistance member cutting the reploid into two separate halves. "I want a real challenge!" He yelled out.

"You've got one." Said Sim as he and the other 4 resistance leaders stepped out of an emergency elevator.

"Where's the bastard? I want him!"

"You couldn't take him... At any rate, I believe he's probably fighting your lord X at the moment."

Paladin frowned, "Then he shall die. My vengeance will be robbed from me... I guess I'll have to take out my frustrations on someone else..."

Sim growled and drew his own sword. The blade was about 4.5 feet long, with a leather bound haft with a blue sapphire stone attached to the end. He pressed a small indentation on it and a barely noticeable silver energy field flickered to life around the blade. " A shame... you had been such a promising young pupil."

"Your weak old man! I'm the master now!"

-

In the command bunker Bob sneezed and beeped to Ciel. She looked at him and said, "Whatya mean someone just quoted Star Wars? What is Star Wars?" Bob sighed and turned his attention back to the door.

-

Sim stared down Paladin the gestured at Zera and Ultros. "This is between you and me Paladin, they can fight with my friends..."

Paladin shrugged, "So be it, old man."

"Oh for crying out loud you're not that much younger then me!" With that he dashed towards Paladin who wasn't expecting it. He barely had enough time to block his old teacher's blow. His face paled slightly when he saw the look in Sim's eye. It was a look that showed he did not fear death. He remembered back to one class he had taken, so long ago...

**-Flash Back**-

_**A young Zan raised his hand. "Yes Zan? You have a question?"**_

"_**Major Simotech, you've been talking to us this whole time about the death of a comrade in the field. But what of our own death? Why aren't so many hunters scared to go out for fear they might be that fallen comrade?"**_

_**Sim laughed, "That's a good question. My answer is I don't know for any other hunters. For me... I have a saying, and any troops I've commanded have heard it. When I die, it will be at a time and place of my own choosing, and if it is on the battlefield, facing the enemy. Then God help me I'll take as many of the bastards with me!"**_

_**The class laughed at this and a young Paladin filed the information away.**_

-End flash back-

Paladin looked into Sim's eyes. And saw fear, his own fear reflected back. "I don't want to die..." He muttered.

"Then fight me. So that if you die you will do so with honor! Even though there is little left after what scum like you have done..." Sim said to him. Paladin looked at his former mentor and slashed his sword. Sim just smiled parried, and slashed away.

Zera was about to run for Paladin's aid when she was intercepted by Voren, who'd drawn his own ruby red saber. "'Fraid your fights with me girlie."

"I can take you!"

"Maybe. We'll see..." he flashed a smile before slashing at her with his blade. She went to parry with one of her own blades but he suddenly spun and slammed his sword into her other blade. Knocking it loose in her grip. In the split second it took for her to regain composure he kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying across the room. "Power means nothing when your fighting someone with over a hundred years combat experience."

She got up, gripped her saber tightly and flung herself towards him. "SHUT UP! POWER IS EVERYTHING!"

Ultros moved to interfere but was blocked by the other 3. "I don't think so." Said Raykan, who had activated the emerald green blade on hi visicore. Harpuia had drawn his two swords and leviathan somehow made a silly looking staff look deadly. Ultros shrugged and charged the trio.

Dray jumped over X's cannon blast and slashed with his sword. X managed to dodge the shock wave. He was getting worried, something about the manner Dray was fighting had changed. He had had a purpose before, now he was a Beserker. Normally a Beserker could be defeated with ease... But he was different... He as beserking all right. But he still fought with somewhat of a purpose. This worried X, also, Dray was changing.. Physically. The spikes on his shoulders were growing longer. His eyes were now glowing red and his hair was getting red streaks in it.

Dray's mind was changing, the chains that kept Hailfire's long dormant personality were breaking. But instead of taking over Dray's personality, the virus was merging the 2. _This is... Odd._ Thought both personalities as they were slowly merged into one. Hailfire's strengthening the violent brutal portions of Dray's mind. While Dray's sense of skill and tactics came into play. The new personality was violent, brutal, and tactically smart and had a slight sense of morality. He had fierce love for Ciel and comradeship for his friends... But everything else was open season. And god help one of his friends was threatened, the one threatening would never be able to hide from this new beings wrath...

Taking advantage of X's uncertainties, what was left of Dray charged up the virus, jumped and slammed it into X's chest infecting him to the core. With that last act, the mental bonds broke, and what used to be Drayconis, merged with that which used to be Hailfire and became a new entity, with Dray's loves, skills and memories, and Hailfire's violence, hatred and brutality. Screaming at the mental pain he fell 10 feet slamming his changing body into the ground.

Now, this might not be quite so bad if the virus had worked on X like it was supposed to have. But it didn't. Because of X's new armor and Dray's split personality Hailfire. It mutated, and this mutation gave X the power to use the virus in its original purpose, but also twisted the infected's mind to evil, Hailfire's level of psychotic evil, the bit of Hailfire which had not been merged with Dray's personality. Joy for the world.

X landed on the ground looking at the changing body of what had once been Drayconis. "Your not worth my time right now. I have a bigger fish to fry, he red, long blonde hair and has a god complex. Soon he'll kneel before me. With the help of this virus he shall become loyal, albeit unwillingly so. And if not, he'll die." This new X smiled and cackled as his once golden wings changed to black, and his armor became a dark bluish purple. "When I see you again I'll be sending you straight to hell Dray! Once I have ultimate power, none shall oppose me, and Ciel... Finally she shall love me!" (Good lord the boy is single minded ain't he?). He laughed as he jumped up 50 feet into the air, and sped towards the Neo-Arcadian base... and Zero.

Chapter 15

The reploid stirred. His head rose and looked at his surroundings. Beside him was a great sword, and signs of battle strewn about the place. Battle. The very thought made the reploid hunger for a kill. He got up and stretched his great wings. Looking at them he plucked a crimson feather from one. It was like a kunai, bladed and deadly. Except this feather was deadlier then any blade. Inside was excess plasma from his reactor core. Which was running at 500 its normal capacity. The excess plasma ran through his feathers, being stored in there to cool the core and provide additional weaponry. "Ugh.. I have returned… But I am… Different this time around. Wait… I can remember his life. Feel his emotions. This is defiantly different. Before… I was dominated by the Demon… Now, the other has control… why? Hmm, part of t he Demon is gone… Still, the lust remains. Good, I enjoy that. Well, would I enjoy it if I didn't have it? Maybe. I'll leave that question to others." The reploid laughed and picked up the massive sword lying next to him. As he did, memories of people came to him. "Ciel… Voren, Sim. My… My friends…" He looked into the sky and found a comm. Satellite, he closed his eyes and accessed the frequency using his internal comm. Gear.

"The attack on the resistance base is under way lord Zero. The generals have their leaders cornered. The final assault is underway."

The reploid gripped his sword tightly. 2 thoughts ran across his mind. The need to protect those he cares about. And the desire to slaughter with out mercy. He looked to the direction of the base and smiled. "The enemy deserves no mercy… I, Drayfire will show them a slaughter!" HE laughed, then jumped and spread his wings, flying towards the base.

A single red haired resistance member fought for her life. The entire front guard had been decimated by those 5 golems. Now more troops were swarming into the base. She feel to her knees, certain she was about to die. "God save us." She said as a golem drew near, raising it's fist preparing to finish her off.

"No, not god. Nothing holy about me!" came a savage cry as a massive blade came down, cleaving the Golem in 2.

"That voice… Commander Dray?"

"Close enough for now. Please get out of here and somewhere safe before the lust takes over. I doubt I'd want you dead." Drayfire said, as he rammed his beam saber through a Zero clone, and his sword Draton through an X pantheon. Wielding both blades he dove into another group of clones hacking them to pieces. "HAHA, come to me all that wish to end!" He screamed out, he turned and smashed his bone-like armor into a golem, denting the giant robot. As the golem turned to face his Drayfire swung both swords chopping it's head off. The more he killed the more vicious and brutal he became in his attacks. By the time he had decimated the frontal assault, he was a machine desiring nothing but more death. Only that thread of control from the old Drayconis held him back from going over the edge completely and helping him focus his desire on the enemy. He stood, drenched in a large variety of fluids commonly found in reploids, standing in the middle of the courtyard. The bodies of the attacking force scattered around him. Drayfire smiles as he licks the blood (if you can call it that) off his sword. "Well… Reborn and in the thick of death already. How lucky am I?" At that moment a scream rang out. Drayfire turned towards the base entrance. "That was… Leviathan. My friends are in trouble!" Without a moments hesitation he ran towards the base, dashing inside.

Sim and Paladin were deep in a heated sword fight. Block parry, strike. Block, parry strike, on and on it went until Sim backed Paladin up into a corner. "So my student. Still think you are the master?"

Paladin glared at his former teacher. "Yes, I do!" As he spoke the last syllabal he turned up the aura on his sword to maximum and swung at Sim's as hard as he could, knocking it from his teachers hands. "Hah! You doddering old fool!"

Sim merely furrowed his brow and backflipped landing near his sword. Grabbing it he jumped over Paladin's head rebounded off the wall and took a swing only to have it blocked by the silver and gold reploid.

"Your no match for me my old teacher!" reaching a frenzied state, Paladin attacked over and over again, going faster and faster, backing SIm into a wall. "Now I am the master!" he yelled as he drove his sword through Sim's chest, piercing him to the wall. "Ha! Feel the pain, and agony I felt! Over a hundred years alone after being betrayed by my teacher."

Sim merely smiled as fluids dripped from his chin. Leviathan screaming in the background at the sight (the scream Dray heard) "Well, looks like I didn't fail as a fighting instructor after all. But it has been over a hundred years. A hundred years of torment without the woman I loved. Yes she died a hundred years ago. Killed by her own people when they stormed our base. I had nothing to live for but vengeance. Bow I see though, today was my place to die. So that I may rest once again. I wonder... will I dream? I hope so, for they will be dreams of her. That is something you may never understand 'student'. So I die, and my suffering ends but." He smiled as he looked at his scanner readout, seeing the massive presence coming towards them, an all to familiar one. "Your suffering, is about to truly begin!" With that last point made. He died, a smile on his face.

Paladin stood back, wondering what those last words meant. HE didn't wonder for long. For the massive winged form of a very pissed off Drayfire in near full bloodlust slammed through the roof.

Voren looked at Drayfire. "Drayconis?"

Drayfire shook his head. "Close though. Drayfire."

Voren and Raykan instinctively stepped back. They Raykan paused, "Wait, he seems different then before, for one things he has feathered wings instead of demon wings. And his armors got that weird creepy bone thing going on."

Drayfire shrugged, "The Demon Hailfire's hold on me is weakened, while the Other's is stronger. He that went by Drayconis gave me much. I am more he then the Demon. But, I do so love the slaughter! Probably the Demons last influence but I don't mind. Gives me character."

Raykan shuddered. "Wait, 'last influence?'"

Drayfire nodded, "When I was here before, and do not think I don't remember that time. The Demon dominated me. But he has been… transferred, mostly, to another."

"I'm afraid to ask, but who?"

"The one called X. Drayconis and He battled. The virus Drayconis carried mutated, and destroyed the mental bonds holding back the Demon, and absorbed it's evil. It's desires. The rest of the Demon was merged with Drayconis, and I came back to life. Now, I heard a scream. I took care of the force outside. What else is happening?"

Raykan turned and pointed towards the three generals. "We've been fighting them."

Zera put her hands on her hips. "Stopping in the middle of a fight is kind of annoying! We're waiting to kill you all here!"

Raykan shrugged, "Keep your metallic bra on sweet cheeks. Anyways, Dray, Sim has been killed."

Drayfire's eyes blazed crimson, a sign of the bloodlust fueled with a sudden hate. "What? Who?!?" he screamed, his voice dripping with hatred and malice.

Raykan pointed towards a now slightly nervous Paladin, "Him."

Dray turned towards Paladin, fangs bared, the 'blood' of his victims dripping from them. He stood to his full height and spread his wings to their maximum, his beam saber was holstered on his waist, and his great sword sheathed on his back. He plucked two glowing red feathers and growled. "May you die in horrible pain!" he growled as he threw the 2 feather kunai.

Paladin raised his sword and slashed the first, only to have it explode and throw him backwards into a wall. The second whipped by and embedded itself into Ultros' armor and exploded, taking out a massive chunk. Zera looked at her two fallen comrades and yelled at him. "You can't take me like th-"

She was cut short as he unsheathed his massive sword and slashed it at her. She brought her two blades up to block the hit. And was brought to her knee's by the unexpected force of the blow. "I think I can take you girlie! And your little friends to!" She stood up and back flipped to her fallen companions.

"You haven't heard the last from us!" She said as she activated the teleport beacons on them all.

The trio of generals walked into the main chamber behind Lord Zero. "I'm sorry father, but they took us by surprise. We didn't know they had someone that strong. We ask your forgiveness and that we may have the chance to strike again."

A cold laughter erupted from the dark corner, where The Demon X stepped out from the shadows. "I'm afraid your father takes orders from me. SO it is me you should ask for forgiveness!"

Zera glared at X, "What are you? Father what is he talking about?!?"

X laughed, "Get up Zero, face her. Maybe she will make the right decision."

Zero turned and stood up and faced Zera. She gasped at what stood before her. Zero's body looked like it had been tinted a dark shade of purple, and his eyes glowed bright with the infection.

"You see Zera, I gave Zero a choice, serve me willingly… Or like this. He chose to resist. But resistance is futile. Now I give you the same choice, serve me willingly, or… Like him." He threw back his head and laughed as the three generals stepped back a bit.

-1 day later-

Drayfire carried the wrapped up bundle of Major Simotech towards the ocean. The rest of the resistance leaders followed in his wake. As Drayfire set the body in the water, watching it sink away, Him and the last remaining members of Hells Fear spoke this.  
We honor those who have died in the fight before us. It is in their memory we fight on as they would have wanted us to. In honor they fought, and in honor they died. For they died as warriors, with their faces to the fire.

Chapter 16

Drayfire grumbled. He didn't like all this sitting around. But any sort of direct confrontation was useless. Demon X had infected all his drones to make them more powerful then ever. Nothing, Hhowever had been heard of the three generals after they went back. That didn't stop him from being restless. He no longer slept, but stayed on the roof at night, like some weird gargoyle. He was brooding over Sim's death ,thinking only fueled his hate, which only served to fuel his bloodlust. So he stayed away from all the others.

Ciel sighed in the cafeteria drinking some Earl Grey Tea. Raykan sat opposite to her. "You miss him, don't you?" he said.

She looked up, "I don't know what you're talking about. He's right out there." She said gesturing outside.

Raykan shrugged, "He's not Drayconis. You, I, and he knows that. He's very different from before."

Ciel looked at Raykan, "Is it wrong for me to want Dray back? Even at the cost of the war?"

Raykan raised an eyebrow, "Cost of the war you say? Hmm, I can see where Drayfire's power is needed. But... What can one do?"

Ciel took another sip of tea, "Exactly. No use dwelling on the unchangable."

Raykan nodded slightly, "So Bob's been bunking with you, eh?"

Ciel laughed a bit, "Yeah he's been sleeping on the floor, like a dog."

Raykan laughed, "Good, cause with Dray gone, he needs a friend."

Alarms started to go off as Raykan finished. Him and Ciel looked at each other then ran to the control room. Upon arriving they found Vor, Harpuia and Leviathan already there. Vor looked at her, "Ciel, there's a massive army of the infected soldiers moving this way. We're getting the forces ready now. We should be ready within the hour."

"No." Drayfire said as he walked into the room. "Noone must go near them."

They all looked at Drayfire, "huh?"

The winged giant sighed, "They are all carriers of that infection, if you come in contact with them you'll be taken over as well."

"Well then what do you suggest." said Voren, sighing a bit.

"I can fight them. They will prove no match for me. What I am worried about." As he spoke he walked over and typed a few things in. "Is them." he said, finishing what he was doing. The screen showed X, Zero, Zeras, Ultros and Paladin all in the center of the formation.

"Craaaaaap." Said Voren and Raykan in unison.

"I still will go. It shall be a glorious way to end it all no?" He laughed out loud. "Dying in battle, It's the only hope for me. Maybe I can get to them and start a core overload. It'll most certainly kill me, and more then likely the rest."

Ciel looked at him, "But why? why would yo-"

"Why would I sacrifice myself? Simple, there is nothing here for me. I am not the man you knew, loved even. You cannot love me back even though iI still have feelings for you. And my friends, "he waved a hand around tehthe room, "Stare at me like I'm a monster, and they're right. Sim once said we all pick and choose our place to die. A statement I thoroughly agree with. This is my time, my place. Let me die."

"Buttisn't there another way-"

Raykan stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "There is no other way, not for him. Let him have his peace."

Drayfire smiled at his old friend, "you understand. Now, I must go, For if I fail I'll at least buy you the time you need."

All the people in the room bowed their heads respectively as Dray walked out. "Ok," Began Harpuia, "In case he fails what do we do then?"

The rest gathered as the door closed and they started in on back up plans. Dray stood outside the door, a single tear in his eye, and ported away.

Meanwhile...

Demon X sighed, "All is going according to plan. Don't you think Zero?" The body of Zero merely looked at him. "Oh that's right you don't speak, neither does your daughter or my son. Paladin however..."

At the mention of his name Paladin looked up, "Yes Lord X?"

Demon X laughed, "Nothing boy, just telling ol' Zero here how good it is to have loyal people."

Deep within Zero's mind, Lord Zero mentally growled. That guy thingyy bastard. Still, that's not X, it's like something.. possesed him. When I figure out how to break free of this infection maybe I can save him to... That coward Paladin, switching to whoever holds power. When I get back I'll crush his insolent head in my hands.

Ciel cried a bit. "I can't think of anything. He's going out there to die, for all of us. And if he fails we're still doomed."

Raykan gripped her shoulder, "there there. I'm sure we'll come up with something." Dray... You never realize the effect you have on people do you? He thought to himself silently.

"Sir! Advanced units report seeing a giant winged reploid coming this way." Paladin said to Demon X.

X just smiled, "Good. He's coming. I promised him I'd send him to hell..." He laughed insanely and looked at Paladin, "The second he's in range, order all units to fire."

Paladin nodded and walked away.

Drayfire looked at the enemy soldiers readying themselves. A part of him smiled in anticipation of the battle to come. Another thought of all those he'd lost, and may lose again.  
Ciel... Raykan, Voren, to those I may lose. And for those I've lost.. Sim... Vivian. Maybe, maybe I can give those who haven't died their friend back, I have his memories, part of his looks, but I am not him. But maybe... He thought.  
Devising a plan to save part of him, should the inevitable come.

The first unit came into range of Dray, as he opened fire, others also began firing. Soon the night sky was ablaze with enemy fire, soon joined by Drayfire's lancer, letting those on the ground embrace death, for He had arrived, and the battle, had begun.  
.

Chapter 17

Drayfire smiled and circled the enemy formations. occasionally charging a shot and unleashing a massive green electric blast, tearing up the X and Zero clones. He landed, laughing. He ran through the hordes of pantheons, ripping of body parts , he grabbed teh beam arm of a Zero cloe, jumped and stabbed it into the head of a massive golem. Pushing off he backflipped, grabbing two bladed feathers, throwing them at the pantheons beside teh golem, watching the shrapnel they produced took out another few clones. he looked at the small area he had cleared, then out at teh thousands of enemies still left. He cursed under his breath, then crouched down and leaped at teh nearest X clone, savagely tearing off its arms. And teh slaughter continued.

Demon X cursed as the winged giant came closer. "Paladin!" he said, "Take Zeras and Ultros, go and stop him before he gets closer!"

"As you wish your Lordship!" said Paladin, before motioning at the two infected Generals. The three ran off through the ranks towards Drayfire.

X looked at Zero, "I do not think those three will be coming back alive! Do you?" The infected body merely stood there. "Not up for talking are we? Oh well! Those three will at least weaken it, Then I will send him to Hell!" He laughed to himself.

Drayfire saw the three generals coming and smiled. He drew both his green and purple beam sabers and descended on the trio. Coming at them like a bat out of hell. He slammed into Ultros, viscously tearing into his armor. He kicked off the infected general and leaped backwards, clashing swords with Zeras. He swung both his sabers at her, she attempted to jump backwards, but in doing so slammed into the backside of a golem. She groaned and paused slightly. That cost her. Dray smiled and stabbed the green blade into her. She screamed in pain then slumped down. Ultros got up, his armor tattered he screamed in rage as his Sister fell. He charged Dray head first. Another mistake. Drayfire jumped above and behind the howling reploid, stabbing him deep in the back with the green blade. He looked at Paladin who had stood there, eyes wide open.

Dray growled, "You, you were the one..."

Paladin shook his head, rage filling his eyes. "It was YOU! It was all your fault! You killed Zan! You killed so many! And they FORGAVE YOU! I wont! I'll send you to the depths of hell you bastard!" He said, gripping his long sword and charging forward. Swinging wildly at the massive frame of Drayfire.

Dray clipped both sabers on his belt then grabbed Paladins oncoming blade with his hands. That proved to be a mistake as the blade was electrified. Grunting in pain, he twisted the blade throwing it to the side. He then looked at Paladin and yelled, "You! You killed him! You traitorous bastard! you killed Sim! And for that you'll SUFFER!" He charged forward and met Paladin, the gripped hands and tried to push the other one to the ground. Unfortunately for Paladin, Drayfire was a GREAT deal stronger then him, and lifted him from the ground, bending the silver reploid's wrists. Dray then shook paladin, snapping his arms like a whip.

Paladin screamed in pain as Dray dropped him on the ground. Paladin made a weak attempt to kick The monstrosity but to no avail. Dray lifted his massive dragon like foot, and brought it crashing down on Paladin's head. When the other reploid moved no more Dray scanned him and saw no traces of power in the body. The massive reploid looked towards X and Zero and bared his fangs in a feral grin.

X was shocked, he had expected the three to lose, but not so easily. Truly the power of this beast was enormous. He shook his head, clearing doubts form his mind. But I'm stronger! And with him doing Ciel will have no one left to love but Me! He looked at Zero, "your turn to fight the beast. But don't kill him, I'll do that."  
Dray looked as Zero closed on him. "Well crap. I don't know if I can take him." He grabbed his two sabers and waited.

Chapter 18

Dray swore as he saw the infected Zero charging him. He raised his two sabers in a block and hoped for the best. Zero charged forward,  
slamming down a charged saber hit blowing away Drayfire's block, he followed by a downward slash and stab forward. Dray staggered backwards,  
surprised at Zero's power. He sidestepped the slash and responded with his own, which was promptly dodged by the smaller reploid. The infected Zero smiled,  
and pulled out its buster, firing a shot equal to that of a charged blast straight into Drayfire's chest. Deep within thee infection, Zero's mind saw an opportunity.

Ciel and the others had been watching on a spy cam. A mixture of shock and horror had filled the room when Dray had "dealt with" the three generals.  
Cow, Ciel was gasped as Dray was hit smack in the chest, one knee dropping to the ground. Bits of his armor burned or melted off. Tears slowly came  
down her cheeks as he got back up and grinned.

Dray smiled as bits of molten armor dripped off his body. He had been nailed at close range with a charged fire shot, not many could have taken that and lived let alone  
stand again. Much less fight on. But the beast just stood laugh, and fired his own charged shot at the surprised Zero. He caught the full beam in the face and flew backwards,  
part of the beam went around him shearing a golem in half. A testament to Zero's strength, but the purple reploid just slouched on the ground and didn't move.

Raykan and Vor looked at each other, "Holy Sh-"

They were interrupted by a long approving whistle from Bob.

Dray turned and faced a surprised and enraged X.

"You, you... Just what the hell are you?!?" Demon X screamed.

"Your executioner." Said Dray, then he charged forward, wings spread and lancer firing.

X shook away the surprise then jumped forward, somehow managing to avoid most of the lancer beams, shrugging off the damage form the ones that did hit. "I'll rip your head off!"  
he screamed as he closed the distance.

Deep within Dray's mind a program finished. Perfect. She'll have back the person she loves if this works. Thought Drayfire. Albeit he'll look different if it goes how I think it will.  
Then he said out loud. "Come on coward! Bring it on!" He grabbed one of his sabers and slashed at X. But because of mass amounts of damage he was a bit slower then normal and X dodged easily.

Demon X grinned, sidestepping and pushing his charged buster into the Dray's chest wound. "Say hello to the devil for me asshole!" he screamed, releasing the charged shot into Dray's chest.  
The large reploid was blown backwards, his core now exposed. X laughed and fired another blast, "How do you like that?!? Soon she will be mine!"

Drayfire's body shuddered once, then lay still, the power core faintly glowing blue.

Ciel burst into tears at this, and the atmosphere in the command center grew very depressing, everyone thinking off the sacrifice of a great hero, and how screwed they all just became.

Demon X laughed again, pumping shots into Dray's body (oddly never his hair) until he'd had enough, he stepped forward and readied himself. "Now nothing can stand before me!"  
He started laughing again, then was rudely interrupted as a green beam saber seemed to grow out of his chest. He turned around slowly and saw the beam saber, although it was the one belonging top the fallen beast, had been used not by Dray but by a a now smiling Zero. He mouther the word "What?" then dropped to his knees. Unable to move.

Zero smiled and knelt before him, "Thats right, your little virus didn't over write me like you hoped it would. If you'll look over there you'll notice both Zeras and Ultros are still alive, barely but they are. That's what first clued me in." He paused and gestured at the fallen body that was once Drayfire, its core growing brighter, (though they to damn stupid to notice)... "I figured it out, he infected you, but it seems he's also the anti-dote. This green saber here seems to be the one. Possibly all his energy attacks erase the virus, if they don't kill you first. Of course Paladin there is dead, lousy two timer had it coming though. Seems Dray there took care of everything that stood in my way, this virus, your underlings, and gave me the means to take out you, whatever you are, thats possessed X."

An odd light flashed in X's eyes, "You bastard, Dray himself tried killing me! I'm immortal! Yo'll see! Yo-" The voice was cut off as X started to gain control again.

Zero smiled, "Well that'll take some time, X I can see your coming back so you just wait here and I'll go take care of the resistance, bring Ciel back for you as well." He laughed and started to leave when he heard a voice.

"Oh.. I.. don't.. think.. so... ass.. hole..." a small voice came from the brutally maimed and battered body of Drayfire. The glow in his exposed core intensified and Zero's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. An automated voice started as Drayfire's eyes clouded over. Core Overload in progress, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Zero screamed out loud as a massive electrical blast emanated from Drayfire's chest, engulfing the entire army, destroying everything.

Epilogue:

Epilogue

-2 hours after the explosion-

Ciel and the rest of the command crew were going through the carnage, searching for survivors.  
Bob made a bee line for the center of the blast, tripping about a hundred yards away. He shrilled  
in shock as he looked at the body. The once proud and regal Zero, lay there, half his body melted  
and burned away, and a permenant look of horror, forever etched into his face. But what was truly  
shocking was who was beneath him. There lay X, somehow, agiant all odds, alive. Bob beeped angrily,  
then started to kick X, shock him, flame thrower him, he slowly went through a variety of onboard  
weapons. Until Raykan caught up with him. "How the hell did you get here so fast on those freakish imp  
legs of yours Bob? Wait what are- Woah ease up there Bob we want him alive." With that Raykan lifted Bob  
by the helmet and put him aside. "X, you alive?"

The damaged blue reploid groaned. "What the hell happpened. I can't remember much of anything... flashes maybe...  
Was I joining with Zero? I kind of remember fighting Dray... But I don't know why... Was I stupid?"

Raykan laughed, "We'll get you back to base. Don't expect a lot of people to be happy to see you, at least not  
until we've checked you out." he stretched out a hand and helped X up.

Ciel ran past them. She paused briefly as she saw X, then shrugged it off. Raykan had good judgement with these things.  
What she found at he exact center of teh blast, was not what she expected.

What she expected was to see the massive body of Drayfire, split open like a giant winged banana. Instead, what she found  
was this:

A 6 foot tall, brown hair with blue streaks, Dray. The armor was gone, replaced with Jeans, and a long jacket. He moaned softly,  
then opened his eyes. "Can i get the liscense of the bus that ran me over... twice..."

Ciel cried, she had hoped he would be alive, but hadn't expected it. "Dray?" was all she could say.

Dray looked up and sat up. "Holy crap that hurts... Ciel? Whats wro-" he paused and looked around. "Holy-" he was interupted as Ciel tackle-hugged him.

"I thought you were dead! Wait," She paused and sat up above him. "Are you you, or Drayfire, or what?"

Dray also sat up, albiet slowly, as memories of Drayfire rushed back to him. "I.. I think I can explain." he said.  
"When I fought with X, my personality merged with the virus and brought back Drayfire... Only he was still mostly me. He loved you alot..."  
He paused for dramatical purposes. "He couldn't forsee you ever returning that love to him. So he was devising an internal program. One that would  
take over when he overloaded his core, exposing it to a familiar energy source, although altered. Guy was a genious, he managed to figure out  
how to control my core fluctuations. So, doing so brought me back at the cost of his own life. He rationlized this in that somewhere a part of him does live on."

Ciel paused to take this all in. "So your saying he would've survived a core overload?"

"He wouldn't look the same but yes he would have."

"So why didn't he tell anyone that?"

Dray grinned, "Sense of drama."

She laughed, "All right... But why do you look so.."

"Odd? Kinda younger? This body is actually one I've had before. Different slightly, as my personality is the same as it was when you met me.  
Why? You don't like my hair?"

She laughed and ran her fingers through it. "Its still you."

Dray smiled and pulled her in close, kissing her gently on the lips. She pulled back a bit after and smiled. And was leaning in for more when Dray was hit by what appeared to be a flying  
black hard hat. "Son of a-" was all Dray managed to say before Bob started to jump up and down ecstatically.

Raykan ran up, "Anti-Grav jets, so thats how he dos it. Dray! Your alive dude!"

"Yes I appear to be so." said Dray rolling Bob of his chest and standing up, helping Ciel up in teh same motion.

"Your hair.. I vaguely remember seeing it like that before." Raykan said to him.

"Yeah well, I figure heym why not go for a change. After all I just cheated death once again."

"Thats what, 5 times now?"

"Six if you count that one time with the monkies."

"OOh, how could I forget that." Raykan laughed and motioned the others over. Voren, ran up to Dray.

"Dude! your alive!" He said, grabbing Dray in a bear hug lifting him off the ground.

"So I'm told... Please let go." he said.

"Oops, sorry man." said Vor, dripping him to teh ground.

"No prob... Hey Harpy, Levvy." he said as the siblings wandered over.

Harpuia nodded and smiled, "it is good to see you are well Dray." He then turned to Ciel. "A report, aside from X, no other survivors have been found." He saluted sharply and backed away one step.

Ciel saluted him back and said, "All right. I guess thats that then. Lets head back to base."

They all started to head back towards the transport. X hanging back. Dray noticed this and wandered over.

X saw Dray coming and looked down. "I.. I'm so sorry man.. I don't know why..."

Day smiled warmly, "No hard feelings man. Lemme gues though, you couldn't control what was happening, it felt like some dark presence hung over you, tearing at you, forcing you to use and manipulate your darkest emotions."

X looked at him in suprise. "Yeah actually, thats what it felt like. But how did you-"

Dray cut him off. "It's name is HAilfire.A being I think, made of my pure hatred.It lived in me, cause me to horrible things for years.  
Through a rather odd set of coincedences I managed to rid myself of it. Just like you managed to do. Many peo[ple like Paladin, held resentment against  
me for years. But my friends," He motioned at raykan and the others. "Helped me through it. Without them I don't know where I'd be today. I'm wlling to  
look past what you did, and tried to do to me. To be your friend. Whatya say?" he said, extending his hand forward.

X paused thoughtfully, then smiled and shook the out stretched hand. "All right... buddy."

They laughed and started to walk back to rejoin the others. X looked at Dray, "Sorry for trying to steal Ciel away from you... i guess It would never have worked.  
It's just... So damn hard to find women to care about these days."

Dray looked at him and laughed, "I know what you mean, Say, have you ever thought about trying to go out with that red head down in engineering.?"

X perked his head up, "Hmm... Not realy, why?"

"You two would make an awesome couple... Hmm,I think she had a crush on you to. Who knows she may forgive you. Heh, I can deffinanty see things there..."

X laughed, "Awesome. C'mon man hurry up they may leave without us!"

Dray laughed and they both headed towards the transport. A rather large, 6 wheeled SUV like thing. They heard Voren shout, "I call shotgun!"

Then a shrill beep as Bob pounced him then jumped into the front seat. Everyone laughed, except for Vor who screamed, "I'll get you Bob! I'll get you!!"

Amidst all the chaos and carnage, knowbody noticed that two bodies were never found. Far off in teh distance a tall black armor clad girl shook her long blonde hair. She turned to her large brother and growled under her breath  
"One day... One day we'll be back. I'm sorry father... we could not save you..." SHe turned her back, "Come Ultros, we shall find somewhere to go." The lumbering reploid turned and followed his sister into the forest behind them.


End file.
